Unexpected Love
by ImSoCooliPissIceCubes
Summary: Dr. Arizona Robbins is a Pediatric Surgeon at Hopkins. What happens when she comes to Seattle Grace Mercy West for a surgery and meets the Head of Orthopedics, Dr. Callie Torres?
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day at Seattle Grace Mercy West. The Pit was booming with emergencies, every OR was booked and in use and every floor was running like a well oiled machine.

Callie Torres was the newly appointed Head of Orthopedics and loving every minute of it. She was one of the most well respected doctors in the hospital, often going above and beyond to help her patients and even the staff. Her name was well known in the medical community because she had created artificial cartilage and even won a Harper Avery for her achievement, making her the youngest person to ever win the award.

Unbeknownst to her... today was going to change her life. Forever.

In the form of a breathtaking blue eyed blonde.

XOXOXO

"Torres! You ready for your first Head meeting?" Mark Sloan asks as he strides up to his best friend of 7 years. He was there for her through her divorce to George O'Malley and disaster relationship with Erica Hahn. She helped him man up and be a better man to his now wife, Lexie Grey. Callie is also the Godmother to Mark and Lexie's son, 2 year old Camden Andrew Sloan.

"You know it my friend. How's my boy doing this morning?" Callie asks as they make their way into the conference room and sit next to each other.

"He's good. Wouldn't stop talking about how his Aunt Cal Cal let him watch Ninja Turtles last night, and let him have gummy bears." Sloan replies, with a pointed glare at the guilty looking Latina.

"Hey, that's my nephew and Godson... he gets what he wants." The brunette replies with a shrug and snaps her attention when the door bursts open and in strides the Chief, and what Callie suspects is the most beautiful creature ever created. Blonde hair waving, blue eyes sparkling, confident swagger. She feels her mouth drop a little and she can't seem to take her eyes off the unknown woman. Webber goes to the head of the table as always, and the mysterious blonde follows suit, standing beside him, eyes scanning the room. When blue eyes met chocolate brown, Callie felt her world shift. Her heart started beating faster, her palms started to sweat, her breathing was silently becoming eratic. What the hell was happening to her?

The sound of Webber starting to talk broke her out of the staring contest with the blonde and directed her attention to the Chief. "Ladies and gentlemen, first I'd like to welcome Dr. Callie Torres to the Head meeting for the first time. I have a feeling Orthopedics will shine brightly now that she has taken the reigns." Everybody gives an applause for the newcomer, who is sporting a ridiculously adorable blush. "Now, I'm sure you've all noticed that I didn't arrive alone. This is Dr. Arizona Robbins, a spectacular Pediatric surgeon from Hopkins. We have a VIP patient coming in and I personally requested her to come here to consult on this case. Torres, Dr. Robbins will be needing your assistance for this surgery. I've cleared your surgical schedule so there wouldn't be any distractions while you come up with a plan of action. The patient will be arriving tomorrow morning, but you and Dr. Robbins can go through the charts and scans to get familiarized with the case." Both Arizona and Callie nod in approval, sharing a small smile with each other.

The rest of the meeting goes as planned and before too long, all of the Heads are leaving the conference room and going to their seperate floors when a tap on Callie's shoulder makes her stop and turn around to see the beautiful Dr. Robbins staring at her bright eyed with a dimpled smile.

"So, you're the famous Dr. Torres?" Arizona cheekily asks.

"Guilty." Callie responds with her own breathtaking smile.

Arizona's heart starts to beat faster at the sight. She knew as soon as she saw the stunning brunette that she had never seen someone so beautiful. How was she supposed to work with this woman and not want to rip her clothes off?

"Looks like we will be spending some time together for the next few days. Hope that doesn't ruin any plans of yours?"

"Please, helping a kid and spending time with a beautiful woman is hardly a hardship." Callie replies, going red at her admission that was supposed to stay in her head. Although, she is rewarded with a sweet laugh that she is now addicted to.

"Smooth. Alright, I have all the files and X-rays rea..." Arizona is cut off by the delightful squeal of an incredibly adorable kid running in their direction.

"Cal Cal!" Camden screams as he runs into the waiting arms of his favorite woman, next to his mother.

"Hey there handsome! How's my favorite guy?" Callie asks, as she peppers his face with kisses, successfully making the kid in her arms squeal and laugh. Lexie comes running up next to them and smiles at the obvious affection between the two.

"I was just taking him to daycare when he saw you and took off." Lexie explains, getting two blinding smiles from the pair.

Arizona is standing off to the side, just admiring the view. The stunning Latina just got hotter with her obvious affection towards children.

"Cam, I'd like you to meet someone." Callie says to the kid, satisfied just being in the Latina's arms. Callie walks over to Arizona and introduces them. "Cam, this is Dr. Robbins. She and I are going to be working together for a few days. Arizona, this is Camden Andrew Sloan, my Godson. Can you say 'Hi' Cam?" She asks, as she pokes her nose to his cheek.

"Hi." He shyly says, laying his head on Callie's shoulder.

"Hi cutie pie." Arizona responds, earning herself a small smile from the shy boy.

"Alright, we have to get going Cam. Mommy has to get ready for rounds." Lexie breaks up the intros. "Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Lexie Grey-Sloan." Lexie introduces herself, holding her hand out.

"Arizona Robbins, Peds surgeon from Hopkins." Arizona replies, taking the offered hand, shaking it firmly.

"Alright Cam, Mommy has to take you to daycare, but don't forget, I'll be picking you up later and we can go to the park." Callie reminds the little boy, now out of her arms and standing next to his mother, holding her hand. Callie bends down, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Love you to the moon."

"Love you to the stars." The boy replies with a giant smile. Arizona and Callie watch mother and son get on the elevator and refocus on each other once the doors close.

"He's insanely cute." Arizona comments, walking beside Callie towards the Ortho floor.

"Ridiculously so. Has me wrapped around his finger." They stop infront of an office door, Callie opening it up and leatting Arizona walk in first. "Shall we come up with a plan for our patient, Dr. Robbins?" Callie asks as she sits behind her desk, gesturing Arizona to have a seat.

"We shall." The blonde replies with a dimpled grin, making Callie swoon and melt into a puddle in her seat.

XOXOXOXO

"Oh my God, that did not happen!" Arizona exclaims, laughing her ass off at the story the gorgeous brunette just told.

"It totally did happen! I can show you the X-rays and charts! It really did happen!." Callie replies, loving the fact that the reason for the angelic laughter is because of her. Well, actually, thanks to Sloan and Grey, but she also contributes her awesome storytelling skills to that laughter.

"Wow, she like... broke it?"

"Bent it is more like it. She may look sweet and innocent, but don't let that fool you."

"Wow." Is all Arizona could say as she got herself under control. They had long been done discussing the patient they shared. Coming up with a perfect plan and going over it multiple times. Arizona was blown away by the passion the brunette had for her specialty and could see that she was an incredible surgeon. Probably the best Orthopedist she had ever met, and she's met some pretty amazing Orthopods in her career. The fact that the Latina was the hottest woman she's ever seen had absolutely nothing to do with that assessment. Callie just so happened to look at the clock on her desk and frowned when she saw she had 20 minutes until she had to pick up Camden from daycare. She loved the little boy more than life itself, but she found herself never wanting to leave the blonde. That realization scaring the crap out of her, in the best ways.

"Sorry to have to cut this short, but I have to pick Cam up in about 20 minutes." Callie sadly relays.

"Oh crap... I didn't realize we've been here that long. I'm sorry."

"No worries, I enjoyed myself." Callie flashes her a breathtaking smile.

"Me too Dr. Torres."

"I think we're past the formalities. You can call me Callie."

"Then you can call me Arizona."

Callie gathers her things and they both leave the office.

"After we meet our patient tomorrow, I'm off. If you want, I can show you around the hospital... maybe buy you a cup of coffee?" Callie offers, trying not to sound as nervous as she is.

"Actually, after we meet our patient, I was just going to go back to the hotel. I had nothing else planned for the day." Arizona replies, the butterflies in her stomac not backing down.

"Well... if you had no plans, how about we leave the hospital together and get a cup of coffee at my favorite place? And, I can give you an amazing tour of Seattle."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely."

"You're on." They both get into an elevator, Callie's having to stop at the floor before Arizona's. When they reach the floor for the daycare, Callie starts walking out, but turns when she hears her name. "Callie?" She raises an eyebrow. "Thanks for a great day." Arizona shoots her a killer wink and with just that gesture, Callie is sure she's died and gone to heaven.

They could be friends, right?

_**A/N So, this story just kinda came out. I needed a break from You're My Star and Weather the Storm, and this came out. Probably been done, but I wanted to write something different than what I've already written... so, here it is. I already have a couple of chapters for this story written, so updates shouldn't be too long. Like I said, I just needed a break from my other stories.**_

_**Let me know what you think. I have an idea of where I want this story to go, but if you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to PM me and we can discuss it :) **_

_**Ciao for now! XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

Callie wasn't a morning person. At all. Today however, she awoke in an extremely good mood and that was even before she had her first cup of coffee. Not only was she going to meet her newest patient, which happened to be a small child... she was going to spend the day with the most beautiful woman ever, who she seemed to get along with tremendously.

Literally skipping, yes skipping, into the hospital, Callie sees a flash of blind out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she sees the magnificent sight of one Arizona Robbins... rolling? She had to do a double take, but yes, Dr. Robbins was infact rolling towards her.

"Callie! Good morning." The dimpled smile she's becoming addicted to making an appearance.

"Good morning Arizona." Callie replies with her own spectacular smile. It's like they could be in toothpaste commercials.

"Ready to meet the tiny human?" The blonde asks, smile never faltering.

"If by tiny human, you mean our patient, then yeah... I'm ready. You?"

"Always. Let's roll." And that's exactly what she does. Rolls to the elevators.

"You know, when you said that, I didn't think you meant literally."

"These are awesome. Everyone loves Heely's."

"Of course I love them. A lot of my patients come to me because of them." Callie replies, bumping shoulders with Arizona, who chuckles in response.

The doctors walk straight to their patients room, knocking softly before being welcomed in.

"Mr and Mrs. Jones?" Arizona asks, getting two nods and handshakes. "I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins, the Pediatric surgeon on this case from Hopkins, and this is Dr. Callie Torres, Head of Orthopedics here at Seattle Grace Mercy West. We've come up with a plan for your daughter and would like to go over it with you, if that's okay?" The parents look relieved for the first time in a long time as Callie and Arizona sit down and go over the entire procedure with them. Once everything was discussed, Mr and Mrs. Jones were extremely confident that their daughter would be able to live a normal life thanks to these two doctors. With the surgery scheduled for the following morning at 9am, the two doctors leave the patients room.

"So, did you bring something to change into? We will probably be doing a lot of walking...you know, if you still want that tour."

"Yup, I have another set of clothes and more comfortable shoes in my car. I can just change at the coffee shop?"

"Sounds like a plan. Shall we?" Callie gestures towards the door.

"Yay! I'm super excited!"

XOXOXOXO

Arriving at the coffee shop, Callie holds the door open for Arizona and they are met with the heavenly smell of aromatic coffee and pastries. Mouths start to water just thinking about the choices they are bound to have. Coming up to the counter, they are greeted by a young blonde haired employee.

"Welcome to the Coffee Hut, what can I get for you?" She asks the women.

"I'll have a large mocha latte and a banana nut muffin. Arizona?" Callie asks the wide eyed blonde next to her.

"Oh... uh... I'll have..." Arizona stammers.

"Get whatever you want." Callie insists.

"Umm... I'll have a large caramel macchiotto and one of those amazing looking glazed donuts over there."

"That'll be $12.75." The cashier says... Callie handing over a $20.

"You didn't have to pay for mine." Arizona says into Callie's ear as they cashier leaves the register to place their order. The blondes warm breath washing over Callie's ear and neck send shivers throughout her body.

"I asked you to come, so I pay. No big deal." Callie responds.

"Well thank you. That's very sweet."

They choose a booth next to the window to sit in as they take their coffee and food.

"So Callie... have you always lived in Seattle?" Arizona asks, genuinely interested in getting to know the woman sitting across from her.

"Uh no." Callie chuckles, taking a sip from her latte. "I'm originally from Miami. Completely different from Seattle."

"How did you go from Miami to Seattle? From sun and beaches to rain and frowny?"

"Seattle isn't so bad. You get used to the weather and when the sun is actually out, like today, it's beautiful. I ended up here for my residency and when I made attending, I just decided to stay. I couldn't imagine not being here now, especially with Cam in the picture. Also with the new promotion to Head of Ortho."

"You two seem to have a special bond." Arizona replies, biting into her donut, giving an appreciative moan, not knowing exactly what she's doing to the Latina.

"Yeah, I've been there since day one. When Lexie and Mark needed a break, I'd watch him. I've seen him everyday since he was born." Both Calle and Arizona have smiles on their faces as they finish their coffees. Getting 2 more to go, they walk outside and bask in the sun shining down on them. "So I was thinking we could walk around downtown for a little bit, check out some shops and a few other places, and when the sun goes down, I can take you to the Space Needle. It's best to see the city from the Needle at night." Callie suggests as they walk down the sidewalk.

"Sounds perfect."

XOXOXOXO

"Wow." Is all Arizona can say when she sees the view from the Space Needle. The lights lighting up the city and making it even more beautiful. Turning her head just a fraction, she catches the huge smile on Callie's face and can't help but think that the view next to her is a hundred times better than the view below her. The whole day was filled with stories of internship, residencies, family, friends and embarrassing childhood stories. Neither woman can remember a time when it was so incredibly easy to talk to someone. The day flew by in an instant and now they found themselves atop the Space Needle, enjoying the view.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?" Callie replies, taking her eyes off the view, looking down at a better one.

"It really is." They spend a few minutes taking in the sights of the lit up city. "Let's take a picture!" Arizona suggests, digging her cell phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. Callie just smiles and steps closer to the blonde and positions herself to get in the frame of the camera. Their cheeks brush against each other and they both put on their best smiles. Once the flash goes off, Arizona looks at the picture and an even bigger smile is on her face. She turns the phone around to show Callie and says "We take awesome pictures together."

Looking at the picture, Callie couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on her face. She seemed to be smiling a lot around the blonde. "Yeah we do."

They spent another hour at the Space Needle before Callie insisted on driving Arizona back to the hotel so they could both get some sleep for their surgery together the next day. Arizona was having the time of her life with a beautiful woman, of course she didn't want it to end, but her responsible side flared up and she agreed that she should get a good nights rest. Callie insisted on walking her to her room and Arizona couldn't shake the feeling that this was very first date-ish. Spend the whole day together, take pictures, talk about anything and everything and have someone walk you to your door? Yeah, very first date, but they were practically strangers... having known each other only 2 days.

"Make sure you bring an umbrella with you tomorrow. The weather is supposed to get nasty." Callie suggests as they are walking towards the blondes hotel room.

"I will, thank you." Arizona kindly replies with a small smile as she glances sideways at the Latina. Once Arizona directs them towards her room, they stop outside the door. "Thank you for an amazing day. If you weren't such an amazing surgeon, I'd seriously give Seattle tour guide a shot." Arizona remarks, sending a wink to the Latina, rewarding her with a hearty husky laugh.

"You're very welcome." They remain silent for a second, neither of them knowing what to say, but not wanting to leave either. "Umm... I'm going to be at the hospital around 7, if... if you want to meet up and go over the surgery again. I can bring coffee and donuts from The Coffee Hut? It seemed like you enjoyed them... and they say you should never go into surgery on an empty stomach. You know, I did that one time and I almost passed out after being in there for 9 hours straight. Pretty embarrassing... and I'm rambling, aren't I?" The brunette blushes and dips her head down to avoid eye contact. Arizona on the other hand thinks it's the most adorable thing she's ever seen.

"A little bit, yeah." The blonde laughs and continues. "I'll meet you in the lobby at 7?" Getting a nod from the brunette, Arizona smiles. "Great. Goodnight Callie. Thank you again for an amazing day."

"You're very welcome Arizona. Sweet dreams."

Once Arizona is in her room, she leans her back on the closed door and blows out a shaky breath. That woman that just walked away from her room has to be a dream. There's no way someone so absolutely breathtaking is also incredibly smart and sickingly sweet all at the same time.

Callie was right. Seattle isn't so bad after all.

XOXOXOXO

Callie had never been so happy to see 7am roll around the next day. As promised, she was waiting in the lobby at 7am sharp with 2 coffees and half a dozen freshly made donuts. There was a steady rainfall outside of the hospital and she was thankful that she reminded Arizona to bring an umbrella. As much as she would look great soaking wet, she wanted her soaking wet under another pretense. She silently chastised herself for having those thoughts. Arizona was her colleague. Atleast for the past couple of days. She wasn't even a doctor at this hospital. She was all the way across the country at Hopkins. Nothing can come from this. Callie just has a crush. It will go away when Arizona does. Yeah, just a crush.

When Callie turns around, she was met with the most amazing smile and bright blue eyes and felt her heart do a jump.

Just a crush my ass.

"Calliope?" Arizona questions, making Callie snap her head up from digging in the bag of donuts.

"How did you know my name?" The brunette asks.

Arizona points a finger to Callie's lab coat that sure enough says 'Dr. Calliope Torres'. "Why do you use Callie when Calliope is much more beautiful?"

Callie shurgs her shoulders "Got made fun of a lot as a kid. Just decided to go by Callie when I was in middle school. Sort of just stuck I guess. Now only my father calls me by my whole first name."

"Well... count me in on that because now that I know your name is Calliope... I will never call you Callie again." Arizona throws a wink in Callie direction and takes the coffee she's being offered. "Mmmm... Thank you. This is delicious."

They make it to Callie's office and go over their procedure one final time before they have their patient prepped for the surgery. With a nice caffeine boost and a full stomach, the two surgeons are as ready as they will ever be.

As their patient is being wheeled into the OR, Arizona and Callie are in the scrub room, both scrubbing in.

"You ready for this?" Callie asks as she shakes her hands above the sink.

"Ready. I'm excited to work with you. I've heard nothing but amazing things from everyone here." That earns her a mega watt smile, and a light blush. They both finish scrubbing in and enter to OR. Getting gowned and gloved by the scrub nurses, they position themselves in their rightful spots, taking a deep breath. Callie looks to her scrub staff and then to Arizona.

"Let's work some magic Dr. Robbins."

XOXOXOXO

"You did an amazing job in there Dr. Torres." Arizona exclaims as they are both scrubbing out of their 6 hour surgery.

"You weren't so bad yourself there Robbins." Callie replies, shooting a wink at the blonde doctor.

As they leave the scrub room, they can hear the rain hitting the windows. They both take off to the nearest one and can see that the weather outside has intensified. Dark clouds hover over the hospital, wind is barrelling out of control and the rain is coming down in buckets. The lights start to flicker off and on.

"Well, I'm going to go check on our patient in recovery. Care to join me?" Callie asks after turning her attention back to Arizona.

"Gladly."

Walking into the patients room, they are bombarded by hugs and praise from the worried parents. After checking out every vital, every breath sound and checking the incision sights, they deemed their patient stable for right now. Walking out of the patients room and across to the nurses station, they both just stand there and look into the room to see the parents hug each other, relief washing over them as their daughter slept soundly.

"So... I know I have a hotel room but I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the nearest on-call room? I'd like to be close if anything were to happen." Arizona casually asks.

"Oh uh yeah... right this way." Callie points in the the direction she needs.

Reaching the nearest on-call room, Callie opens the door and let's Arizona walk past her to get into it.

"I know it's still early, but I can hang out here. Maybe catch some sleep. Doesn't look like I can leave the hospital anyways with the weather so intense. Hopefully it's cleared in time for my flight." Arizona exclaims, taking a look around the empty room.

Callie nods her head as she stands at the doorway. "Well, it was great working with you Arizona." She puts out her hand for Arizona to shake, but gets a look from the blonde. Callie chuckles and moves in closer. She's immediately wrapped in a hug and her body instantly reacts to the closeness. Just as Callie is about to end the hug, the lights go out, sending them into complete darkness. Arizona figures if she's going to leave, she is leaving with an amazing memory, so in the darkness, she takes a chance and leans in to kiss the stunning Latina, happy when her kiss is immediately reciprocated. A few seconds of intense kissing and the lights snap back on.

"Wow." Is all Callie can say as she stares into the darkened blue eyes staring right back at her.

"How about we lose some control Dr. Torres?" Arizona boldly asks as she strips off her lab coat.

Callie tries to swallow the lump that's formed in her throat as she too slips off her lab coat. She turns to the door and locks it. Turning around again, she is met with the glorious sight of a naked from above the waist Arizona Robbins. And right then, she knows she's in trouble.

Oh but what sweet trouble it's going to be.

_**A/N Yup, I'm turning the heartbreaking Season 9 finale into something good for our girls. Screw Lauren Boswell and her homewrecking ways. Although I am toying with the idea of bringing her into this story, just for me to crush her advances in some way lol I really don't like her if you can tell. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Callie takes two long strides, grabs Arizona by her hips, turning them around and pinning the blonde against the door she just locked. Just that action makes Arizona wetter than she thinks she's ever been. Dominate take charge Callie was incredibly hot. Callie then takes Arizona's hands and puts them above her head, giving her a look that says 'keep them there if you know what's good for you'. The blonde doesn't dare go against it and keeps her hands firmly pressed against the door.

Not wanting to torture Arizona, and herself, Callie glides her hand down Arizona's neck, her lips following, and unties the blondes scrub pants, forcefully pulling them down to the ground. Arizona steps out of them and kicks off her shoes.

Callie is just about to move her hands towards where she really wants them when she stops. She shouldn't be taking this amazing woman up against a door. If they are going to do this, she's going to do it right. So... she stops all movement, waiting for Arizona to open her eyes that have been snapped shut, trying to enjoy every single touch of the Latina. When blue eyes finally open, they stare into the caring, lust filled brown eyes of the woman she's quickly becoming addicted to.

"Why'd you stop?" Arizona pants out, her breathing becoming heavy and ragged.

"I don't want this to be a quick fuck up against a door. You deserve better. So... I'm going to take you over to that bed... lay you down and show you what real pleasure is all about." Callie informs the blonde... her words sending shivers down Arizona's boiling body. Arizona nods her head, her heart swelling. Callie takes the blondes hand, intertwining their fingers and leads her to the small bed that is just big enough for the both of them. Callie releases her grip on Arizona's hand and motions for her to lay on the bed. When Arizona complies, Callie rids herself of her scub pants... Arizona taking in the sight of the almost completely naked Latina. Callie is standing before her, in nothing but her bra and panties and the blonde is extremely convinced she's never seen a more glorious sight. Well, that's not true because she's also pretty convinced that a completely naked Callie Torres is an even more glorious sight. As if reading Arizona's thoughts, Callie undoes her bra and let's it fall to the ground. Her voluptuous breasts being unrestrained and Arizona let's out a hungry growl at the sight infront of her. Peeling off her panties, Callie finally positions herself next to the blonde and looks deep into the blue eyes she's becoming addicted to. Brown eyes penetrating blue ones. Souls being connected in something neither one of them have ever felt before. This may have started out as a quick way to release some of the sexual tension that has been burning between them since they first laid eyes on each other, but it's turning into something that neither expected. Arizona reaches down and hooks her fingers inside of her panties to remove them. Callie stops her. "Please... let me." Callie snakes her hands down the lithe body of the peds surgeon and removes the wet panties, throwing me on the floor behind her. She's immediately hit with the blondes scent and she can't control the moan that escapes her beautiful mouth. Leaning in, they share a tender kiss as Callie moves her hand down to Arizona's heated center, immediately meeting a slick and incredibly wet center. "Shit... you're so wet." Callie growls, the tone in her voice and husky sound sending Arizona into a tailspin.

"I don't think I've ever been more wet." Arizona responds, her hips bucking against the hand that is now circling her clit softly. "Please Callie... I _need_ you." The sound of Arizona begging sends Callie over the edge and she leaves Arizona's bundle of nerves and plunges two fingers into her wet core. Arizona gasping at the sudden but not unwelcomed intrusion. Callie positions herself on top of Arizona and starts a steady pace with her fingers, while her mouth works wonders on perky breasts. Arizona is lost in all things Callie right now. Her body is experiencing things she's never felt before. Callie is filling her more than she's ever been filled before. She's hitting spots that even Arizona didn't know she had and the pleasure from it all? Earth shattering. "Fuck... Callie." Arizona gasps as Callie's thumb starts applying pressure to her clit, her orgasm building faster and stronger. Her stomach muslces contract and bunch. Her thighs start to shake. Her eyes roll back into her head. Her mouth is open in a silent scream. Her ears clog and she hears nothing.

"Venga para mí." Callie husks into Arizona ear. The Spanish dripping off her tongue so seductively that Arizona's walls start to clench around Callie's fingers. Hearing Callie's husk filled Spanish command sends Arizona straight over the edge and her body is wracked with the most powerful orgasm she has ever had. Her whole body convulses, shakes, stiffens... her whole world spiraling into one enormous earth shattering orgasm.

Callie slows her fingers inside of the blonde, allowing her to ride out her orgasm. Sweat dripping from the Latinas forehead and the burn in her arm increasing but she ignores it, wanting to milk everything she can for Arizona. When she feels Arizona relax, she pulls out and collapses next to the blonde, catching her breath.

"Wow." Arizona croaks out after a minute of slowing her breathing down.

"Yeah... wow." Callie replies, turning on her side and looking at Arizona with those soulful brown eyes. Callie brings her fingers that were buried deep in Arizona and licks them clean, moaning at the sweet taste of the blonde. Arizona's eyes widen as she watches those fingers being sucked into that glorious mouth. Her arousal once again shooting through the roof. When she no longer take it, she jumps on top of the Latina and smiles down at her. "Well hello there." Callie plays as Arizona wedges herself inbetween Callie's strong legs and thighs. Their clits brushing against each other and they gasp at the contact. Arizona looks longingly at Callie and dips her head down, taking the plump full lips into hers, moaning when the mixture of herself and Callie meets her tongue.

Not wasting any time, Arizona travels down the magnificent body of Callie, stopping when her eyes land on a impossibly wet and waiting sex of the incredibly aroused Latina. Spreading Callie's legs as far as they will go on such a small bed, Arizona is rewarded with the sight of a pink bud just waiting for her. She licks her lips in anticipation and dives right in. Her tongue latching onto the bundle of nerves. Callie let's out a yelp when she's vigorously being brought over the edge. Arizona plunges two fingers into the Latinas core while sucking and nipping at the engorged and sensitive clit. Arizona has never tasted anything sweeter and she's already addicted. It doesn't take long for Callie to start shaking in pleasure. Her orgasm was already at the final stage even before Arizona touched her. When tan hands find their way to blonde hair, pushing Arizona's face harder into her, she is hit with an orgasm to end all orgasms. Everything turns white, her body is shaking and trembling. Sweat is dripping off of her body in puddles. The Earth has shifted and it's only rotating for them at this point.

Arizona climbs back to the head of the bed and lays down next to Callie, wrapping her around a firm yet strong waist, allowing Callie to come back down to Earth. When a hazy set of eyes lock onto hers, they share a post coital smile and kiss. The taste of both of them lingering on their lips and tongues... getting them fired up all over again. Bodies pressed against each other, gliding against each other like they've done this a million times before. One of them does something to get the other going, brinking on exhaustion, but not being able to stop.

It's a vicious but beyond pleasureable cycle that neither of them want to end.

XOXOXOXO

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Callie asks as they make their way out of the on-call room hours later.

"9am. So I have to be at the airport at around 7:30." Arizona answers as they walk down the hallway.

"Oh... okay." The brunette sadly replies, her mind shuffling through a million thoughts. The primary one being that she never wants the blonde to leave.

Arizona glances at the sudden sullen Latina and her heart clenches. How can she feel so many thing for someone she practically just met?

"I don't want to leave either." Arizona saying, chancing that that's what has the frown etched into the normally radiant smile of Callie.

"Really?" Callie asks as they reach her office, the storm still raging outside.

"Really. I had no intentions on coming here and meeting someone so amazing. The only thing I came here to do was to do a surgery and go back home. That's it... but I did meet someone amazing. You're amazing." Arizona truthfully replies, her face serious, but her eyes sparkling.

"So... what do we do?" Callie tentatively asks as they both sit on her plush couch.

"Well... I will go back to Hopkins tomorrow... but I will also leave you my number, email, address... any way you can get intouch with me. We will talk probably everyday and get to know each other better. I know having sex with you was probably all kinds of out of order, but I don't regret it." The blonde says as she takes a tan hand into hers.

"You don't?" Callie asks as she intertwines their fingers and gives the pale hand a strong squeeze.

"Not even a little bit. What happened in that on-call room was nothing short of a masterpiece and I've never felt anything like it."

"Neither have I."

They were both on a path that could turn into a rollercoaster of ups and downs... a path that could turn into excrutiating heartbreak or a path that could lead them to the love of their life. Either way, they were both thinking the same thing.

I want to take that path with you.

_**A/N Short chapter for today. Will have another one out to you Wednesday at the latest. I'm enjoying writing this story for you people :) **_

_**A/N2 I uploaded this chapter before I went to work earlier today, but a few pointed out that I had made a mistake... so I corrected it and am now uploading this again. Sorry for the confusion. **_


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you kidding me?!" Teddy exclaims as she's weaving through the traffic of Baltimore after picking up her best friend from the airport.

"Nope." Arizona answers with a big smug smile, popping the 'p' in her response.

"You seriously hooked up with Harper Avery award winning Callie Torres?"

"I did." Arizona replies. Usually she's not one to kiss and tell... or in this case, have wild, hot, seductively amazing sex... but Teddy is her best friend. She's comfortable enough to tell her anything knowing she won't be judged. "It was more than a hook up though Teds. I swear... that woman is beyond incredible."

"Oh really?" Teddy asks, raising an eyebrown and looking at Arizona as they sit at a red light. "Care to elaborate?"

"Fine... she's beyond gorgeous. I mean, she's practically sex on legs. She's incredibly sweet. She took me on a tour of Seattle and we had the most amazing time. She's an amazing surgeon and researcher. It's no wonder she won a Harper Avery. Everyone at that hospital absolutely adores her. Apparently, she's the nicest person on Earth according to most of the nurses and staff. Her smile blows my mind. Like... when she smiles a full on mega watt smile, everything else just kind of... fades away. And for someone who drinks their body weight in coffee everyday, she has the whitest and most perfect teeth I've ever seen. So... she's pretty much perfect and all the way in Seattle."

Teddy pulls up to Arizona's apartment building and turns off the engine of her SUV. Turning her head to look at Arizona, she can see the battle in the blondes head.

"She does sound perfect. What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean? There's really nothing I can do. I live in Baltimore... she lives in Seattle."

"Doesn't mean you can't be more than friends."

"Uh... yeah, it kind of does. I don't do long distance relationships. Especially being a surgeon? Please... it's hard enough to have a relationship with someone that's actually _here_, much less have one with someone across the country."

Arizona couldn't shake the feeling that maybe they wouldn't be able to make it work. The blonde was pretty optimistic when she was around Callie, because apparently, the glorious Goddess that is Calliope Torres made her turn into a puddle of good and lose all rational brain function. Though now, she had time away from the Latina, doubt started to creep into her mind. Callie lived in Seattle. Arizona lived in Baltimore. They were both world class surgeons and were both extremely busy. Just as Teddy was about to reply, a loud beeping pierces the silence and Arizona grabs her cell phone, noticing she has a new email. Opening up her account, she sees it's from the woman she can't seem to keep her mind off of.

_Arizona, _

_It's only been a few hours since you've left, but I can't help but miss you. I know we've only known each other for a few days, and it's pretty insane to think about everything that's happened in those few days, but I can't help but feel sad that you're gone. I know you were only here for the surgery, and you didn't plan to do anything but that surgery... but I'm not sorry about what happened between us. I know it may sound crazy, but what happened between us opened my eyes to something I've never had the pleasure of seeing. A real chance at a great thing. _

_I always go into a relationship with the intentions of making it work. That's what everybody does, right? The difference though with me is that it never works out. I've been cheated on, dumped in a parking lot, dumped in an airport and cheated on again. So, my track record with relationships isn't the best. I had all but given up on ever finding someone to share my life with when you showed up. You brought a ray of sunshine into my life when I was at my darkest. _

_I know everything is completely complicated right now... us being on opposite ends of the country and I won't lie, it sucks. It sucks I can't see your super magic smile everyday. It sucks I can't kiss you whenever I want. It sucks I can't take you out on a date to show you off and make everyone jealous. Everything about our situation just sucks... but I can't get you out of my head. I can't get the taste of you off my tongue. I can't get the smell of you off my clothes and I can't get my heart to stop beating faster whenever I think about you. _

_That has to mean something, right?_

_Hopefully by the time you read this, you've arrived safely in Baltimore. I'm about to catch some sleep and then I'm taking Cam to the zoo. I'll have my phone on me, so just let me know you made it home okay. _

_I'm patiently (not really) awaiting for your text or call. _

_XO  
Callie_

When Arizona finishes reading the email, her heart is racing. She shows the email to an impatient Teddy.

"Wow. She's smooth." Is all Teddy can say. Handing the phone back to her best friend, she sees a tear streak down her cheek. "Arizona?"

"She's... perfect."

XOXOXO

Callie and Camden are just arriving back from the Zoo... Camden's little arms full of stuffed animals that Callie bought for him. Striding into Mark and Lexie's apartment, she sees the couple sitting at the table, eating dinner.

"Hey guys, we're back." Callie announces as she helps Cam sit all his animals down.

"Yeah and it looks like you brought half the zoo with you. Spoiling our boy again, Cal?" Mark playfully asks as his son clings to Callie.

Callie just shrugs and smiles... not feeling the least bit guilty for her spoiling of the handsome little guy standing next to her.

"Cam honey, are you hungry? Mommy and Daddy are having spaghetti." Lexie asks her son.

"No thank you Mommy. Aunt Cal Cal gimme nuggets and apples." The boy happily replies, the signature Sloan smirk playing on his lips. It definitely gets him out of more trouble than it really should. Atleast he got some sort of healthy food in his system.

"Alright Cam, I have to get going." Callie announces and bends down to kiss and hug him. "I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital, okay?" The boy nods his head and places a kiss on the Latina's cheeks, officially melting her on the spot. "Love you to the moon." She says, as always.

"Love you to the stars." He replies. It's just their thing.

"Bye guys." Callie says to Mark and Lexie, getting a wave from both of them.

Leaving their apartment, she takes the three steps to her own apartment, closing and locking the door behind her and heading straight for her kitchen to grab a bottle of red wine. After the day she had at the zoo with a very energetic Camden, and the fact that Arizona still hadn't responded to her email, she needs it. Pouring herself a nice large glass, Callie takes up residence on her couch, flipping the television on and skimming through every channel. Finally landing on an episode of The Big Bang Theory. Just as Sheldon Cooper was flying a kite in the park, Callie's phone goes off. She jumps and hurridly scrambles to get it, her heart racing. When she sees it's an email response from Arizona, she can't help the smile that adorns her face.

_Calliope, _

_I made it back to Baltimore safe and sound. My best friend picked me up from the airport and it only took me about 2 minutes to tell her how I met the most amazing woman while I was in Seattle. _

_I admit that our situation isn't the best of circumstances... Do I wish that we were living in the same place? Of course. Do I wish that I could do all of the things that you described in your email? Absolutely. I can't deny that what I feel with you is special. Something I've never felt before. _

_Like you, my past relationships have been marred with infidelity and me with a broken heart. To the point where I just said to hell with relationships and focused on my career and the occasional one night stand, as difficult that is to admit to you. _

_What we shared was something I hope to continue, in any way we can. I hate to admit that during my plane ride, I was starting to talk myself out of venturing into something with you. That it was only going to lead to long spans of not seeing each other, frustrations being taken out on the other and eventual heartbreak. Then I got your email. Just reading your words had my heart racing and me longing for your touch, your presence, your voice. _

_I don't know what it is about you Calliope... but you have me completely mesmerized. You have me under a spell I hope to never escape. _

_I have the next two days off. If I didn't need to come back to Hopkins to check on a few patients myself, I think I'd still be in Seattle with you right now, but I was needed back here. Anyways, call me whenever you have the free time. _

_Missing you,  
Arizona. _

By the time Callie finishes reading the email, tears sting her eyes. She shouldn't miss Arizona the way she does, but she can't help it. That woman is like magic. She scrolls back up, rereading the email about ten times before something clicks in her head. Arizona said she had the next two days off. Callie also has the next two days off. What better way to spend two days than with someone you miss?

XOXOXO

"Hey Arizona!"

Arizona whips around from the counter of the cafe she's at, waiting for her order and comes face to face with Lauren Boswell, a fellow doctor at Johns Hopkins. They've never really been on speaking terms. Lauren had only been at Hopkins for six months and Arizona had been too busy to even notice the doctor. Although, she does hear the gossip and what she hears makes her not want to even have the chance to know Dr. Boswell.

"Hello Dr. Boswell." Arizona cooly replies, turning her attention back to the barista making her coffee. It's the following morning after getting back to Baltimore and she's in need of a good strong coffee to wake her up after having a less than stellar night of trying to fall asleep, but all she could do was think about a certain Latina Ortho surgeon.

"It's good to see you back from Seattle. The hospital didn't seem the same without you there." Lauren exclaims, coming to stand right next to Arizona, their arms rubbing against each other. When Arizona doesn't respond, Lauren continues. "Word around the surgical floor is that you have the next two days off. I was wondering... if maybe I could take you to dinner?"

"Oh... uh, that's flattering, but no." Arizona quickly and confidently replies, grabbing her coffee that the barista just sat down infront of her and starts walking out of the cafe, Lauren hot on her heels.

"Come on Arizona, we could have a real good time. You're hot, I'm hot... we can be hot together." Lauren goads, not accepting no for an answer.

"I'm going to respectfully decline your offer Dr. Boswell."

"Why? I know for a fact that you aren't seeing anyone. I've done my research."

"Research huh?"

A creepy smile adorns Lauren's face before she answers. "Well, I've asked around and people tell me you're single. So why not have a little fun together?"

"Well, that goes both ways Dr. Boswell. You've heard I was single, but I've also heard about you. I've heard that you've made your way through the nurses at the hospital. I've also heard that you've played a hand in ruining a marriage because you slept with someones wife. Now, I know it takes two people to tango, and the other person holds the same amount of responsibilty as you, but you don't seem to have any sort of remorse for your actions. So frankly, I have no intentions on being another notch in your bed post. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do with my time. Have a good day Dr. Boswell." Arizona exits the cafe, with a satisfied smile on her face, leaving a stunned Dr. Boswell behind.

Heading straight back to her apartment, Arizona was digging through her purse, stepping off the elevator and when she looks up, she stops dead in her tracks.

"Calliope?" Arizona breathes out, hoping she isn't hallucinating.

"Hey." Callie responds, swallowing the lump in her throat and hoping she didn't appear stalker-ish. "I uh... I got your email... and it said you had two days off. And I have two days off. So... I thought we could spend those two days together? I mean, if I'm overstepping any boundaries, just tell me."

"No!" Arizona loudly exclaims, rushing up to the Latina Goddess and wrapped her arms around her neck, nuzzling her nose into Callie's shoulder. "I'm so happy you're here." Arizona whipsers.

Callie wraps her strong arms around the blondes waist and places a kiss on Arizona's blonde waves. "Me too."

Just as Arizona is going to step out of the embrace, Callie captures her lips in a heated, but luxurious languid kiss that makes the blondes head spin. Callie slowly traces Arizona's bottom lip with her tongue, seeking permission and it's hungrily given to her. Just as things are about to heat up, a voice from behind them makes the freeze.

"So, I'm guessing this is Callie Torres?" Teddy chirps happily, like she didn't just catch her best friend making out with some hot lady in the hallway. The only response she gets is two wide stares and two blushes. Arizona takes a minute to get herself under control... the fire burning deep inside of her being extinguished slightly by her best friends interruption.

"Yes... this is Callie Torres. Calliope, this is my best friend... Teddy Altman. She's Head of Cardio at Hopkins." Arizona introduces the two ladies.

Callie stretches her hand out and takes Teddy's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Teddy." Then it clicks. "Wait... are you _the _Teddy Altman that wrote that amazing article on Heart in a Box?"

A wide smile spreads across Teddy's face and she answers. "Yup, that was me. You know about Heart in a Box?"

"My ex-roommate is a Cardio Attending at Seattle Grace Mercy West. She talked about that article for weeks after she read it. You may have heard of her. Cristina Yang?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I know her husband, Owen. I was stationed with him in Iraq."

Arizona just listens as the two ladies infront of her talk to each other like they've known each other for years. A slow smile creeps up on her face and she couldn't help but feel tingly. Her potential girlfriend and her best friend seem to get along. This could actually work out.

Arizona sends up a silent prayer for everything to work out somehow. She has a feeling Callie Torres was going to make her experience things she's never felt.

She couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two hours since Callie surprised Arizona on her doorstep. It was a spur of the moment, impulsive thing to do. Fly to Baltimore to spend forty eight hours with someone you've just met, but Callie couldn't think of anything she wanted to do more.

Although, now that she was actually _in_ Baltimore, she has been sitting on Arizona's couch, listening to Teddy talk about random things such as cardio surgeries to the hot guy at the coffee cart.

Callie liked Teddy. She seemed fun... but right now, she would stab her with a scalpel to leave so she can take Arizona on the couch they are sitting on. Since they entered the apartment, they gravitated towards each other. Their hands finding each other and. except for when Arizona got them each a bottle of water, not letting go.

Now, they are sitting on the blondes couch, practically in each others lap. Teddy, still going on about something one of her interns did during an angioplasty, fades into the background when blue eyes meet dark brown. They say eyes are the windows to the soul, and in this instance... those windows are wide open with endless possibilities. When Arizona sees the look Callie is giving her, she has to swallow the lump that's formed in her throat and let's out a shaky breath. The blonde jumps from the couch, cutting off the other blonde from her rant about there not being any good men left on this planet and maybe she should switch teams. Arizona grabs Teddy by the hand and excuses them to the kitchen.

"Okay... you know I love you right?" Arizona starts off.

"Of course." Teddy agrees instantly. What's not to love?

"And I'm so glad that you and Callie seem to get along. That's very important to me."

"Well yeah... she's pretty awesome. I can see why you threw yourself at her." The cardio surgeon replies, smirking when Arizona's cheeks start to redden.

"Okay... I'm going to say this next thing with all the love in the world." Teddy nods for Arizona to continue. "If you do not get out of my apartment right now... I will rip your still beating heart out through your foot."

Teddy gasps at such an ultimatum, but then bursts out laughing, just imagining the scene in her head. Tears spring to Teddy's eyes and she gasps for air. Arizona, not finding anything funny because she was dead serious, crosses her arms over her chest and raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Wait... you're serious?" Teddy asks after she gets herself under control.

"Yes! Callie is only here for two days and I plan on making those two days count. I love you, I do... but if you don't get out of here, you'll end up with a free lesbian show because I am about two seconds away from ripping off her clothes."

That seemed to do the trick for the heart surgeon. She shuffles out of the kitchen quickly, grabs her stuff and Arizona fanitly hears a 'Nice to meet you' being said and then the slam of a door. Walking back into the living room, she is met with the glorious sight of one Calliope Torres. Arizona still can't get over how breathtakingly stunning the Latina is. By far, the most gorgeous woman she has ever laid her baby blues on.

"She left pretty quickly." Callie comments as she watches Arizona come back to the couch. Before she can sit down, Callie pulls the blonde into her lap, strong tanned arms wrapping around Arizona's waist. "Much better."

"Much much better." Arizona breathes out before crashing their lips together. Bodies start to heat up and within a minute, both ladies are stripped of their shirts and bras. Arizona traces Callie's body with open mouth kisses, tasting the tanned skin below her. This is now her favorite flavor. Callie. She makes her way down the delicious Latina body but stops when she gets to Callie's belly button.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Callie pants out.

"I have another idea." Arizona whispers as she unbuttons Callie's jeans and pulls them off of her. Callie's panties are next and Arizona stands up to rid herself of her own. Situating herself on top of Callie, Arizona nudges the Latina's legs apart and just at the right angle, she slowly lowers herself. When their clits meet, they each feel the pulsing of one another, gasping at the amazing feeling. "Fuck." Arizona mutters as she begins to rock her hips, their dripping arousals making it a slick ride.

"God... Arizona, don't stop. That feels amazing." Callie responds, her hips picking up their pace as heat settles in the pit of her stomach.

Arizona, wanting to up the pleasure, lowers her head down and takes a taut nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the erect bud. Callie's moaning making her more wet than she ever thought possible. The Latina's hands are buried deep in blonde hair, keeping that glorious mouth where it's at, worshipping her chest.

"Calliope..." Arizona moans out, her orgasm reaching it's breaking point.

"Arizona..." Callie calls out, her thrusts becoming more frantic as her orgasm begins taking over her body.

With a couple of more thrusts, they both fall over the edge. Sweat is dripping from their foreheads, legs are locked and rigid, their breathing erratic. Never has either of them felt this amount of pleasure.

When Arizona's arms give out, she crashes on top of Callie and the Latina takes the opportunity to wrap her arms around the gorgeous blonde.

"Welcome to Baltimore?"

"Welcome to Baltimore indeed."

XOXOXOXO

"I am so sorry Calliope... I didn't think they'd call me in for a consult." Arizona apologizes for the fourth time.

After their incredibly hot sex on the couch, they moved to the bedroom... where they worshipped each other for another hour. After burning so many calories, they were on empty. So, Callie being a rockstar in the kitchen, suggested she make them lunch. Just when they were putting the dishes away, Arizona heard her pager go off. With a tantrum resembling that of an eight year old, the blonde snatches the pager off the kitchen table. Apparently a high profile pediatric patient was brought in and they wanted the best... i.e Arizona.

"Arizona... It's okay. I'm a surgeon too. Days off aren't always your days off. I understand." Callie repeats for the fourth time. Instead of Callie staying by herself in Arizona's apartment, she tagged along with the blonde to Hopkins. If anything, she was still spending time with Arizona and could wander around the prestigious hospital while Arizona did her consult.

"I'll be as fast as I can. Uh..." Arizona looks around quickly, trying to figure out where Callie can go without being in the way. "Hey! I can page Teddy! She should be here any minute to start her shift. You can hang out with her in the Cardio ward or something?"

"I can figure my way around a hospital Arizona." Callie playfully chastises the blonde, making her chuckle. "Go. I'll be fine. Text me when you're done and I'll meet you back here, okay?" Arizona nodded, but before she walked away, she stood up on the tips of her toes and gave Callie a sweet kiss on the lips. Callie couldn't help the grin that overtook her face as she watched Arizona walk away. A little extra sway in her hips, just because she knew Callie was watching.

Callie took in her surroundings and smiled. It was nice enough, but it was no Seattle Grace Mercy West... although, she could be biased. The brunette started walking the cafeteria because she needed coffee. A few turns and a long walk down a hallway and she was greeted with the smell of coffee being made. Her mouth instantly starting to water. She may have a problem. Brushing off that thought, she goes directly towards the line at the coffee cart and waits her turn.

"Hello there." Callie hears come from behind her. She turns around to see a petite blonde woman, her hair pulled into a ponytail and a smile on her face.

"Hi." Callie responds and turns back around, taking a couple of steps forward as the ling starts to move.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you visiting a patient?" The stranger asks, trying to steal a few minutes of the Latina's time. Callie turns around again, trying to remain friendly.

"No, I'm visiting someone that works here. She was called in on a consult, so I'm just hanging out until she's done." Finally getting to the front of the line, Callie orders her drink, but when she starts to reach for her money, a hand restrains her wrist.

"Please... let me get this one. Beautiful woman like you shouldn't be paying for your own coffee." The stranger fishes out $20 and hands it to the barista.

"Well thank you..." Callie peeks at the name on the womans lab coat. "Dr. Boswell. That's very generous."

"Do I get a name now?" Lauren asks, happy to have the stunning Latina's attention.

Callie holds out her hand and introduces herself. "Dr. Callie Torres, Seattle Grace Mercy West."

"Wow... beautiful and brainy... lethal combo." Callie just laughs at the failed line.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Dr. Boswell, but I better get going." Callie motions her thumb behind her, indicating the direction she was going in.

"If you have no plans tonight, how about I take you to dinner? The best in Baltimore." Lauren asks, a predatory smile on her face.

Callie appraises the blonde for a second. Sure, she's cute. If she hadn't already met the perfect woman, she would probably take Lauren up on her offer for dinner... but alas, Callie was fastly becoming addicted to another blonde that put this one to shame by miles.

"That's very sweet, but I already have plans with someone. You probably know her... Dr. Arizona Robbins?" At the name drop of Arizona, Lauren's face morphs into a frown.

"So... you're the reason she turned me down earlier today?" Lauren asks, not liking that she's been turned down twice in the matter of hours.

"Well you're quite reslilent aren't you? And yeah, I am the reason she turned you down. And she's the reason I'm turning you down." Callie replies, quite icy infact. Out of the corner of her eye, Callie sees Teddy walking into the cafeteria. "If you'll excuse me, someone I know just walked in." And with that, Callie leaves a stunned Dr. Boswell. Today was just not her day. "Teddy!" Callie calls out to the heart surgeon.

"Hey Callie... what are you doing here?" Teddy asks as she grabs a bottle of water.

"Arizona got called in on a consult, so I'm just hanging around until she's done."

"Ah. I saw you talking to Lauren Boswell. Do you know her?"

Callie snorts a short laugh... "Uh no... she was behind me in the line for coffee, she hit on me, paid for my coffee, then asked me to dinner. I turned her down and that's when you walked in."

"Good thing you turned her down. She's kind of a whore." The cafeteria is filled with Callie's laughter and Teddy's joins her.

Just then, Callie feels two hands come to her hips and a seductive voice low in her ear. "That is the sexiest laugh I've ever heard." Turning around with a smile on her face, she is blessed with the face of a smiling Arizona.

"All done?" Callie asks, gesturing towards the coffee cart, silently asking if she wanted one.

"Yup. It was nothing serious. Just very worried parents of a very important kid, but I'm done and we can go... after I get a coffee."

Callie lays her hand on Arizona's lower back and guides her towards the coffee cart, a smile never leaving Arizona's face with the sweet gesture. Ordering her drink and watching Callie pay for it, that smile still hasn't left the blondes face. She was probably looking a little creepy but she didn't care.

"You know, I recently discovered that beautiful women shouldn't pay for their coffee." Callie says as she hands Arizona her drink.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... Lauren Boswell gave me that advice."

"Ugh, Lauren Boswell. Did she hit on you too?"

"Mhmm... paid for my coffee, asked me to dinner tonight."

"Oh... well..."

"I turned her down Arizona. I happen to have a very beautiful and amazing woman already taking me to dinner."

"Is that right? Well, where is this beautiful and amazing woman taking you?"

"Somewhere expensive." Arizona let's out a loud laugh. "What? I'm worth it." Callie shrugs, a mischevious smile on her face.

"Mm... Indeed you are."

XOXOXOXO

Callie has Arizona securely in her arms, laying in Arizona's bed. After leaving the hospital, they went back to Arizona's place and hung around for the rest of the day. Watching movies, cuddling on the couch and making out like two horny teenagers. As promised, Arizona took Callie to the best place in Baltimore and they dined on the most amazing Italian food they had ever had. The couple got a lot of lingering stares from some of the other people in the place and the swell of pride erupted in each other because they really did make a gorgeous couple.

"You're a loud thinker, you know that?" Arizona breaks the silence.

"I know."

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" The blonde quips jokingly.

"Honestly... I was just thinking how perfect you feel in my arms. Like... this is where you're supposed to be."

"I agree. It feels pretty perfect."

"Can we make this work, Arizona? Because I've only known you not even a week but I can't imagine my life without you now. Is that insane?"

Arizona changes her position and is now face to face the breathtaking Latina. She brings her thumb to trace against the smooth cheek of Callie, seemingly stuck in her own world. "It's not insane. I can't imagine my life without you either. We'll figure something out. Right now though, I just want you to keep holding me."

"I can definitely do that." Callie replies, leaning down and kissing pink lips.

It's then Callie realized that she can definitely and will fall inlove with the woman in her arms. Now they just needed to figure something out. Fate brought them together... fate will keep them together. She was sure of it.

_**A/N All kinds of fluff. I love the fluff. I embrace the fluff. Love the fluff with me. :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

They say time flies when you're having fun... but Callie is certain that time is against her because it seemed like she arrived in Baltimore an hour ago, but it's been thirty six.

And now, she and Arizona are at the airport, waiting for them to call Callie's flight back to Seattle. They have been attatched at the hip the whole trip and they couldn't get enough of each other. After leaving the hospital, they stayed in Arizona's apartment right up until they had to leave for the airport.

Knowing the time was coming, there was an air of sadness clouding their happy bubble.

"So..." Callie starts, not know what to say to say to the blonde she doesn't want to leave.

"So... We have every way of getting intouch with each other. We can Skype, call, text, write, show up unexpectedly." Arizona says the last thing with a smile on her face, just thinking about how her heart sped up when she saw the beautiful Latina on her doorstep. "We will figure this out, but I can tell you right now, that I don't want to see anyone else."

"I don't want to see anyone else either." Callie replies, leaning down to the shorter woman and placing a passionate kiss on pink lips.

Hearing her flight being called again is the only reason their kiss ended. If Callie didn't have to get back to Seattle for a major surgery she's had scheduled for three weeks, she would definitlely use some of her vacation days she's racked up over the years to stay in Baltimore. One more languid kiss and the couple seperate... both of their hearts breaking a little at the forced goodbye.

Damn. They were both so screwed.

XOXOXO

"Yo Cal! There's this Ken lookin' dude down in the lobby asking for you." Cristina Yang spits out around the chips flying out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, what?" Callie asks, trying to hold back her chuckle.

Cristina finally swallows her chips and repeats herself. "There is this guy down in the lobby... straight up Ken, looking for you."

"And when you say 'Ken', you mean?"

"Uh... blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, muscled. Ya know, Ken!" Cristina exclaims, trying to get her point across.

"Did he give you a name?" Callie asks. She was not in the mood for the guessing game. It's been three weeks since she left Baltimore and even though her and Arizona have talked every single day since then, some conversations dirtier than others, she misses Arizona desperately.

"Nope. Just asked to see you. I thought you were doin' Peds? Now you got another blonde coming for you? Player of the Year!" Cristina raises her hand for a high five but all she gets is a death glare from the Latina.

"I'm not "doing" Arizona. We are dating. I have no clue why someone is asking for me, but instead of trying to guess who it is... I'm going to go down there and see for myself." Slapping the chart down on the nurses desk, Callie takes off in the direction of the lobby.

When she reaches her destination, there are a few people sitting down, a couple pacing the floor and few others talking on their phones. With Cristina's description, she is able to find who is apparently asking for her personally, so she strides up to the unknown man. Tapping on his shoulder, the man turns around and Callie is instantly met with blue eyes that match her... girlfriend?

"Um... I was told you were asking for me?"

The stranger, a incredibly handsome man... about 6ft 3in, golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tanned and a lean muscled body, appraises the Latina. His eyes rake up and down her body and she starts to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Damn... my sister sure knows how to pick em'." The man finally says. A light bulb clicks in Callie's head as soon as the word 'sister' comes from the mans mouth.

"Timothy?" Callie asks.

"The one and only." He says with a big smile, making his dimples shine through, just like Arizona. "I'm in town for a wedding and my sister can't stop talking about this gorgeous Ortho surgeon she's seeing. Turns out, you were only ten minutes away from the hotel the reception was being held in, so... here I am."

Callie can't help but smile at Timothy. "Does your sister know you've tracked me down?"

"Nope. She knows I'm in Seattle, but she doesn't know I'm here at the hospital, scopin' out her woman." They both start laughing and get a couple of glances their way. Tim surprises Callie by taking her into a big hug. "It's really nice to meet the woman that my sister can't shut up about. I can't remember a time where she's been like this."

"I'm pretty crazy about her too." Callie responds, earning herself another big smile from Arizona's brother. "Hey, I'm almost done with my shift. If you wait around for about half an hour, I'll get changed and maybe we can get a drink or something. You can tell me some stories about Arizona."

"You got a deal... but first, say cheese!" Tim takes out his cell phone, wraps his arms around Callie's shoulders and snaps a picture of the two. "I'm sending this to Zona. She's gonna be so freaking jealous."

XOXOXO

"Are you kidding me Timothy! I did not tell you about Calliope so you can freaking stalk her at the hospital!" Arizona yells into the phone, chewing her brother out like he's a 12 year old. As soon as Arizona recieved the picture of the two, she called Tim. She's not so much mad that he's with her right now... jealous is more like it. He was right.

"Come on Zona... she's all you ever talk about nowadays. I needed to see the woman for myself before I had you admitted because she was a figment of your imagination!" Tim exclaims as he sits in the waiting room, waiting for Callie come to back. "I gotta say, you sure weren't exaggerating. She's a stunner."

"I know."

"Oh come on Arizona, don't be mad. She seems like a great woman and I just want to get to know her. If you're half as serious as you sound like about her, she's going to be sticking around for a long time. It was bound to happen. Just be glad it's just me and not Mom and Dad too."

"Oh God. Mom and Dad."

"What's the big deal? Are you trying to hide her or something?"

"What? No! Of course not! She's amazing and you all will love her, I'm sure... it's just... I don't know. I guess I'm just jealous that you're with her and I'm all the way in Baltimore. It sucks being so far away from the person you want to spend every minute with." Tim can hear the sincerity in his sisters voice and it breaks his heart.

"I know sis. I'm sure you will figure it out though. You've got some vacation time don't you?"

"Yeah, about 5 weeks worth actually." Arizona answers, obviously not catching on.

"Well, why don't you ask for some time off and come out to Seattle. Surprise her like she surprised you. Oh! Surprise her here at the hospital. Make a big production so all the docs and nurses know to stay away from your woman!"

The siblings share a good laugh and Arizona is ever so thankful for her brother. Even when she's in a funk, he can always put a smile on her face.

"I need to do something because it's been 3 weeks since I've seen her and I'm going crazy. And Lauren won't leave me the hell alone. I swear, she's getting beyond annoying. I've turned her down three times. Callie even turned her down when she was here! Why the woman won't leave me alone is beyond me." Arizona rants about Dr. Boswell. Since Callie left Baltimore, Lauren has attempted to ask Arizona out again, twice... but everytime, the Peds surgeon turns her down. Arizona would have thought by now, Lauren would get the hint that she was not interested, but she keeps trying.

"Do I need to send one of my friends to Hopkins to scare Dr. Psycho away? I told you Zona, that chick is crazy."

"No Tim... don't send your dogs here. I'll handle it."

"Okay sis... just say the-"

"Hey Tim! Ready?" Callie cuts Tim off mid sentence. Tim flashes her a smile and stands up.

"Arizona, I have to go. Your lady is taking me for a drink. Better watch out, she may fall inlove with me." Tim sarcastically says, shooting Callie a wink as the brunette laughs out loud.

"Timothy Daniel Robbins!" Arizona screeches through the phone so loud that Callie hears her and laughs harder. "Put her on the phone please."

Tim passes his phone to Callie with a small laugh. "Hello?" Callie says.

"Calliope! I swear I had absolutely no idea that my brother was coming there. I would have warned you to stay away from the hospital today. Made you call out sick. You could've faked the flu or said you had chicken pox! Have you had chicken pox? It drives you crazy from all the itching. You could've faked that!" All Callie can do is laugh at Arizona's adorable ramble.

"Honey, take a breath. It's okay. I actually like Tim. He seems like a great guy. We're going out for a drink. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not. I trust you and I trust him. I just wish I was there." Callie can hear the pout Arizona is sporting.

"I do too babe. Trust me, your brother is nice and all on the eyes, but I'd rather be staring at another blue eyed blonde." Callie replies, making Arizona laugh and a playful jab from Tim.

"You're such a smooth talker Calliope."

"I do my best."

"Okay, you and Tim have a good time. Take pictures and send them to me. Have a drink for me because I am stuck at the hospital until morning."

"Will do babe. Miss you."

"I miss you too. Bye."

Callie hands Tim's phone back to him and puts her leather jacket on. "Ready for that drink?" Callie asks.

"You know it!"

XOXOXO

Arizona is just scrubbing out of a 4 hour surgery when she hears her phone ding in her pocket, indicating she has a text message. Quickly grabbing her phone, she opens her messages and sees she has a picture of Tim and Callie, holding up shots of what looks like tequila, both with big smiles on their faces. The text reads '_Wish you were here._' She can't help but smile at the picture of her two favorite people. They obviously are getting along immensly. It seems Callie just fits in with everyone in Arizona's life. First Teddy, now her brother Tim.

It's an enormous deal to Arizona that Callie get along with her family, especially her brother. Arizona and Tim have always been best friends. Only being a year and a half apart, they were always close, especially having to move around so much when they were younger. So for Callie to fit in with her brother is a huge deal.

Arizona saves the picture to her phone and is about to send a reply back when she hears someone come up to her. Looking to her left, she groans and tries to slyly leave.

"Arizona, wait up!" Lauren calls after the retreating blonde. Arizona makes it to an on-call room and shuts the door, hopefully sending the message that she doesn't want to talk, but before she could lock the door, Lauren comes running into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Why do you keep avoiding me?" Lauren asks.

"Why do you keep asking me out and following me when I've turned you down 3 times?" Arizona snaps, already having enough of this conversation and it just started.

"I like you."

Arizona scoffs at the reply. "You don't _know_ me Lauren. We've never had a conversation for you to know me. How can you like me?"

"You're a beautiful woman Arizona... anybody can see that."

"So, you only like me for my appearance?... Look, I don't care if you like me... I don't care if you're secretly in love with me. _I just don't care!_ I am dating someone. Someone who is breathtakingly beautiful... someone who treats me like a princess, who's smart and funny and romantic. Anything I would have with you would just be meaningless. I'm sorry to be so harsh, but obviously me being polite in my attempts to turn you down are not working. So here it is... I have absolutely NO feelings for you. I don't want to go to dinner with you. I don't want to go out for drinks with you. I definitely don't want to have sex with you. I want nothing to do with you." Having had enough of this conversation, Arizona leaves the on-call room past a speechless Lauren Boswell and heads for the Attending locker room, where she finds Teddy changing out of her scrubs.

"Teds!"

"Hey Arizona. What's got you looking all frustrated?"

"I was cornered by Boswell... again! That woman.. UGH!"

"That chick is bat shit crazy."

"Sing it!"

They both crack up and Arizona gets another text message. This time it's a picture of Callie sending Arizona a kiss with the text reading '_I miss you XO_'. Arizona saves the picture and immediately makes it her wallpaper, her smile blinding Teddy.

"Either that's a text from Callie... or you just won the lottery. And since Ed McMahon can't text from the grave... I'm going with the first one."

Arizona snaps her head from her phone to Teddy and smiles even bigger.

"You would be correct my friend. Guess who Callie is currently having drinks with?"

"Santa Claus?"

"Tim."

"Wait, what? Tim? As in your brother Tim?"

"As in my brother, Tim." Arizona confirms.

"How is that even possible?"

"Tim is in Seattle for a wedding and apparently, that gave him permission to stalk Callie at Seattle Grace Mercy West. In short, Tim has charmed Callie into liking him enough to take him out for a drink. They keep sending me pictures." Arizona hands her phone over to Teddy so she can see what they've sent so far.

"Wow... that's pretty amazing. It looks like Tim likes her. Which is a huge thing, considering he's _never _liked any girl you've ever dated. What did he say about Joanne?... Oh yeah! 'That girl is a few tacos short of a platter'... or something along those lines. I know there were tacos in it."

"Either way... I need to go to Seattle. After my shift ends, I'm going to request some time off and go be with Callie. It's killing me to be away from her."

"I know. Anyone can see that you miss her."

Arizona and Teddy part ways when Arizona gets paged to the ER. Tiny humans need saving anf she's the woman for the job. She should be heading up the department, but the Head of Peds has no plans of retiring anytime soon, which frustrates the blonde more than anything. She's the best pediatric surgeon in the country, and everyone knows it. She deserves to be Head of her own department.

XOXOXO

"Damn Cal, you sure know how to hold your liquor. I'm seeing double." Tim exclaims as Callie helps him into her apartment and onto the couch. He said he had a hotel room, but they were both pretty buzzed and she lived just right across the street from the bar, so she volunteered her couch and he happily accepted.

"Trust me, my ex roommate and I used to drink a lot of tequila to drown our sorrows. I can hold my own." Callie replies, making sure her door is locked. Once everything is secure, she stumbles her way into the kitchen and grabs two bottles of water and some Tylenol and passes them to Tim. "Take these. Should help with the hangover we will no doubt have in the morning."

"Thank you." He chugs the water and downs the Tylenol before laying across the couch. "You know... I've never liked any of Arizona's girlfriends. Sure, I'd be polite to them when Arizona would bring them around, but I've never thought any of them were good enough for my sister."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. They were always too uptight, or snobby, or just didn't fit with what my sister deserves. She deserves someone who would give her the world.. and, and I see you giving that to her. You're pretty great Cal. And I give you my blessing to date my sister." Tim says, looking Callie straight in the eyes... well, 4 eyes, because he's still pretty drunk.

"Thank you. It means a lot." Callie replies, a flood of emotions overtaking her drunken state.

It doesn't take long for snoring to come from Tim's direction and Callie knows he's passed out for the rest of the night, so she turns the lights off in the living room and goes to her bedroom. Stripping off her clothes and getting into something more comfortable. Slipping into her bed and resting under the soft comforter, she takes out her phone to call Arizona. Only she gets a voicemail and small pout forms on her lips. She leaves a message when it beeps.

"Hey sweetie. I just wanted to let you know that Tim and I made it back from the bar okay. I let him crash on my couch and he's passed out right now. I wish you could have been there with us. He's pretty awesome. Oh and he said we have his blessing. Anyways, I'm going to sleep off the tequila and whenever you get this, give me a call. I miss you. Bye."

Putting her phone on the pillow next to her so she can reach it whenever Arizona calls, Callie turns the bedside lamp off and is soon met with the wonderful world of sleep. Her dreams of a blonde hair blue eyed surgeon feeling her mind.

She's won over Arizona's brother.

Wonder what Arizona's parents would think of her?

_**A/N I had someone say they wanted Tim to be alive in this story... so there ya go :) I liked writing him in this chapter lol Oh and another shot at Lauren Boswell. I just don't like her and any way I can crush her advances, I'm going to lol *shrugs* I make no apologies :P **_


	7. Chapter 7

"Man, if you weren't into the ladies... and well, my sister... I'd totally make you my woman!" Tim exclaims as he and Callie sit at her breakfast bar, devouring a tall stack of pancakes the Latina whipped up for them. Surprisingly, both Callie and Tim weren't feeling too hungover and are able to keep the delicious breakfast down.

"Thank you?" Callie says, brows knitting, not really knowing what to say.

"Seriously... you cook, clean, you can break bones and fix them, you're freaking drop dead gorgeous and apparently sweeter than sugar. So, pretty much the perfect package."

Callie just laughs off all the compliments, not really used to them. Of course, she's been called beautiful, but she never really believed anyone.

After the pair finish breakfast, they retreat to the living room, where they both crash on the couch. Callie turns on the television to some random channel and sits the remote down on the coffee table.

"So, how long are you in town for Tim?" The brunette asks the man sitting next to her.

"A week or so. Not only am I here for a wedding, but I have a job interview at the local Marine recruiting center. I just ended an 8 year duty and looking to get out of deployments. Ready to settle down."

"Good for you. Kind of funny that you may be moving here and I'm here."

"Trust me, that threw me for a loop too when Zona told me. I was like 'Hey! I may be moving to Seattle!'."

Just as Callie was about to reply, her door opens suddenly and a flash of brown hair comes racing towards her and jumps in her lap.

"Aunt Cal Cal!" Camden yells as gets comfortable in the Latina's lap.

"Hey handsome. Good morning." Callie replies, kissing the top of Camden's head. "What are you doing here so early?" Just then, Mark comes striding in, looking ready for a day at the hospital.

"Hey Cal. Sorry he busted in on you. I didn't know you had company." Mark apologizes. His son was busting with excitement to see his Aunt Cal Cal and he couldn't make him wait any longer.

"It's no problem. Mark, this is Tim Robbins... Arizona's brother. Tim, this is my best friend Mark Sloan, and this handsome young man in my lap is my Godson Camden Sloan."

After a round of greetings, Mark grabs a cup of coffee and comes back in the living room. "Cam my man, we gotta go. Daddy has a surgery in an hour."

"Nooooo Daddy. I wanna stay wif Aunt Cal Cal." Camden pulled out the pout, batting his long eye lashes and his tear ducts seemed to know it was serious business because his eyes glistened.

"Cal..." Mark started, hating to have to upset his son. He loved that Camden has 2 amazing women in his life that treated his son like a prince.

"It's okay Mark. He can stay here. I'm not due at the hospital until Noon. We can hang out here. Right buddy?" Callie asks Cam.

"Right!" He answers, pumping his fist in the air celebrating his victory. The adults all share a laugh.

"Thank you. Alright buddy, Daddy's going to work. Come give me some love." Camden jumps off Callie's lap and stands infront of his dad. "Dap" Mark brings his fist out and waits for Cam to bump it. "Blow it up!" They say in unison. Both of them stretch out their fist. "Boom!" They both say, simulating an explosion. Callie and Tim just smile at the interaction between father and son. "Love you kiddo." Mark says with a kiss to brown hair.

"Love you Daddy! See ya!" Camden waves his father out the door and resumes his position on his aunt's lap.

It wasn't long until Tim had to get going. He still had to get back to his hotel room to get showered and changed so he could make it to his interview on time. Callie and he exchanged numbers and with a parting hug and high five from Camden, Tim leaves Callie's apartment.

"You had breakfast yet kiddo?" With a shake of the head, Callie scoops up Cam and brings him into the kitchen with her. "Pancakes?" She asks him and laughs when she gets a vigorous nod of confirmation. "Alright, let's get you some grub."

XOXOXO

It was just turning 6pm when Callie found herself in the cafeteria. She had just gotten out of a long surgery and she needed food to fuel up. She was dragging and was silently promising herself to never drink so much when she had to work the next day. It was worth it though because it seemed her and Tim really got along and she was grateful for that. Tim being a major part in Arizona's life, she wanted him to like her. It was going to make things a lot easier for the couple.

Now she just needed to figure out how to see Arizona again. As newly appointed Head of Orthopedics, she couldn't ask for an extended amount of time off right now. She needed to get her department running as smoothly as possible before she could request that amount of time off to go to Baltimore again. It was seriously bumming her out. Being around Arizona was like coming up for fresh air after so many years of drowning. The blondes breathtaking smile was a bright light luminating Callie's meek and discolorful world. She knew going into this with Arizona, that they would have to go long periods of time withouth physically seeing each other, and she was okay with that if it meant that she would be Arizona's and Arizona was hers. Though, right now, she'd give up her trust fund to see the woman that has so happily turned her world upside down.

Mark drops his tray down on the table and breaks Callie out of her thoughts.

"Hey. What were you thinking about just then? You had this look on your face."

"What look? It's the same face I've always had." Callie responds with an eye roll and snatches some fries from Mark's tray.

"Uh, no. The look on your face when I walked up was all kinds of dreamy." At that, Callie couldn't help but smile a radiant smile. "That! That face!"

"I was thinking about Arizona." Callie admits. No use in lying. Mark knows everything about their relationship. Well... not _everything. _The amazing sex was just for her and Arizona.

"Glad to see you happy Cal. You deserve it more than anyone I know."

"Thank you."

The best friends eat their dinner and chit chat to one another until Mark gets paged away. Throwing her trash away and leaving the cafeteria, Callie makes the journey to he office so she can get some paperwork done before she leaves for the night. Opening up the door to her office and flipping on the light switch, she sees something on her desk that definitely wasn't there when she had left it a few hours prior. Long stem red roses in a beautiful crystal vase. A huge smile overtaking her face, Callie walks over to her desk and breathes in the aroma of the beautiful flowers. She notices that there are only 11 roses and that seemed odd, but she didn't give it a second thought when she picked up the card that was firmly placed in the center.

_My dearest Calliope, _

_They say absence makes the heart grow fonder... or was it absence makes the sex grow hotter? Both of those definitely imply. I hope you like these. I wanted to find flowers that came close to your beauty, but I was unsuccessful in my search, because there is nothing on this Earth more beautiful than you. _

_Missing you,  
Arizona_

Tears spring to Callie's eyes as she reads the note a second, third and fourth time. This woman can't be real. She was a figment of a very lonely and horny imagination, right?

Sitting the flowers in the corner of her desk, Callie takes out her cell phone to text the sender of the gorgeous bouquet.

_Thank you so much for the beautiful flowers. They are perfect. Just like you. I miss you too. Very much._

Sitting her phone down so she can see it as soon as she gets a reply, Callie starts to do some charts that need to be done. An hour into it, her phone dings to indicate a text message.

_You are very welcome. I can't wait to see you again. The things I'm gonna do to you..._

Callie's cheek flush at the implications and the temperature in the room sky rockets.

_Oh yeah? What kind of things?... dirty things?_

She was playing with fire and she knew it. She also wasn't above locking her office door and taking care of herself with images of Arizona running through her head.

_You'll just have to wait and see Calliope. Gotta go. Call you later. :*_

Frowning at the rushed text and end of their flirty fun texting, Callie sat her phone down and started doing more work. The next time she looked up at the clock, it was already 8:30 and she was supposed to have left 30 minutes ago. Packing up her things and grabbing the flowers, she locks her office up and makes her way down to the lobby to leave the hospital. She's so engrossed in her flowers that she doesn't take in her surroundings, or the people. Just as she is about to make it to the double doors, a voice stops her in her tracks.

"Excuse me Ms. I was wondering if you knew any hot Ortho surgeons?" The voice is incredibly close and not on the phone. Callie turns around so fast that she was sure she was going to trip, but she keeps her balance and there she is. The woman she couldn't get off her mind.

Arizona had been going nonstop since her shift ended that morning. She asked her Chief for immediate time off and considering she's never done that nor requested any time off actually, he was more than willing to grant her request. The next thing she had to do was go home and pack enough clothes and accessories for a 2 week stay in Seattle. Once she got all that done, she booked a nonstop Red Eye to Seattle. With help from her brother of course. Arizona had Tim deliver the roses to the hospital and put them Callie's office. He also found out from Mark what time Callie was getting off work so Arizona could be in the lobby the moment the stunning Latina entered it. Tim then had Mark unlock Callie's apartment so he could set up a romantic dinner for the two. Tim was currently still there in the apartment, awaiting for the go ahead to light several tea candles he had strategically placed around the apartment.

Right now though, Arizona was standing infront of the woman she is quickly falling for and holding a single red rose in her hand.

"The twelth rose." Callie whispers. Makes sense now. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I took some vacation time and heard Seattle was the number one tourist destination." Arizona replies with a wicked smirk playing on her lips. Just as she was about to talk again, she is cut off when the Latina takes her lips with her own. Arizona wraps her arms around Callie's neck, while Callie pulls Arizona's body into hers by her hips. This kiss is passionate, loving, tender, and just what both of them needed in that moment. Everything around them faded away and it was only them in this moment. Just the sound of two heartbeats in sync with one another. Two souls soaring and combining in the heavens.

"I've missed you so much." Callie breathes out when the kiss comes to an end. She leans her head down onto Arizona's shoulder, breathing in the scent of the blonde and feels her body relax more than it has in the last three weeks.

"I've missed you too. So so much." Arizona replies, hanging onto the Latina for dear life.

When they finally seperate, Arizona takes Callie's hand and leads them to Callie's apartment. The whole time, neither one of them could wipe the smiles off their faces. It seemed to be a permanent look for the couple when they were around each other. Arizona slyly sends her brother a message, letting him know to light the candles and get the hell out of there before they show up.

When they make it to Callie's apartment, Callie unlocks the door and let's Arizona go in before her. When she closes the door and turns around, the sight she is met with is breathtaking. The apartment is lit by nothing but small tea candles, a table that looks familiar is set in the middle of the living room with 2 more candles and what looks like an amazing meal, wine is chilling in a bucket of ice next to the dressed table.

"Arizona... how did you do this?" Callie asks the smiling blonde.

"I have my ways." Arizona replies, smiling never faltering. She pulls out a chair for Callie, motioning for her to sit. "My lady."

"What a gentlewoman." Callie cheekily says. Laying a kiss on the blondes cheek before sitting down.

Arizona pours them two glasses of wine and sits the opposite of Callie. The share a smile, clink their glasses and dig in.

After the meal is finished, Callie pulls Arizona out of her chair and brings her the couch, wanting to be as close as possible... she sits Arizona in her lap, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist.

"God, I am so glad you're here."

"Me too."

_**A/N Short chapter. Next chapter will be some massive sexy times. It will also be a continuation of this night. **_

_**A/N For people wanting some drama... I think the most drama you're getting out of this story is Lauren Boswell trying her damndest to seduce Arizona. I think we've had enough drama from Season 9 to last awhile, so this story is nothing but pure fluff :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you even realize how beautiful you are?" Callie asks Arizona as they lay in the Latina's bed.

After cuddling on the couch for a little while, they migrated to the bedroom, where they worshipped each other for hours.

Now they were basking in a post coital bliss, sweat drenched bodies clinging to one another. Callie was lying on her back, Arizona cuddled up next to her with her arm slung over the Latina's stomach.

Arizona lifts her head to look into Callie's eyes and sees nothing but honesty in them. "Why don't you show me?" The blonde asks, her libido firing up again as she takes in the glorious sight of a naked Callie lying next to her. She couldn't seem to get enough of the Latina Goddess next to her. In her past relationships, she was always able to control herself in situations like this. Once she was satisfied, she would be done for the night. She hated to admit it, but she hadn't had the best sex in the past. It was all mediocre and she seemed to attract a lot of pillow queens. Callie has redefined sex for her and she was easily becoming addicted.

Without a second thought, Callie easily rolls over and situates herself on top of Arizona, brown eyes staring intently into pools of blue. The brunette leans down and brushes her lips against awaiting pink ones. The kiss is soft and sensual. Callie pulls back and kisses Arizona's cheeks, causing the blonde to grin, dimples popping.

"You're gorgeous Arizona. Your smile lights up an entire room." Callie says as she continues to plant small kisses on the blondes face. Her hands massaging Arizona's shoulders and arms. "Your skin is so soft. It feels so good against mine." Callie wiggles her body against Arizona, making the blonde hiss with pleasure. Callie traces her lips down Arizona's neck, bringing them down to the blondes breasts. "You have incredible boobs. So perky, full and fit perfectly in my hands." One hand comes down to Arizona's left breast while Callie's lips attatch the right one, rewarding her with a delcious moan. Once she's spent enough time lavishing Arizona's breast, she moves down. "I love the way your stomach clenches from my touch." The Latina says, her lips hovering over the tight stomach of the blonde. By now, Arizona is sure she is going to burst into flames if Callie doesn't touch her where she needs it the most. Callie was good at working her into a complete frenzy and this time, it's even worse, because she was sure Callie was doing this all on purpose. Before she could beg, Callie forcefully pushes Arizona's leg open and is rewarded with the sight of a drenched center. The smell of Arizona's arousal revving Callie up even more than she already was. Not being able to take much more torture, Arizona thrust her hips into Callie's face, making her intentions and needs known. Callie, all for giving the blonde anything she wants, wastes no time in diving right in, attatching her lips to Arizona's clit, smirking when she hears Arizona already screaming her name. Removing her lips from Arizona's bundle of nerves, she takes a few strokes of the blondes slit with her long tongue, enjoying the juices flowing from her lover.

Arizona was in sex heaven. She had the most gorgeous woman between her legs, giving her the most insane amount of pleasure she is sure she has ever felt. Arizona snakes her fingers through Callie's long tresses, pushing her face further into her, rubbing her center into Callie's face, essentially fucking herself.

"Fuck Calliope..." Arizona screams. Her body being wracked with the most powerful orgasm she has ever felt. Everything in her body stiffened, her breathing becoming shallow and her sight becoming blurry.

Callie slows her motions, but doesn't let up. She was going to milk every single last drop she could from the spasming blonde that she could.

Once Arizona starts to relax, Callie slithers up her body and kisses her passionately, yet tenderly. Arizona let's out a sigh of contentment, then a growl of lust when she tastes herself on Callie's tongue. The kiss gradually comes to an end and the couple finally catches their breath.

"Wow." Arizona breaks the silence after being able to find her voice.

"Yeah, wow." Callie replies and turns on her side, facing the satisfied blonde. Arizona mirrors her position and they both just stare into the eyes of the other.

"You're some kind of amazing, you know that?" Arizona says as she tucks a few strands of hair behind Callie's ear, being rewarded with a stunning smile.

"Right back at ya."

XOXOXO

The next morning, Arizona was awkened by the smell of coffee and bacon. One of the best combinations ever. Reaching her arm out, she was met with cold sheets. Getting out of bed, she throws on some clothes and leaves the bedroom. The sight she is met with is breathtaking. Callie, singing and dancing in the kitchen. Short shorts showing off her long, strong tanned legs, a tank top riding up the small of her back when she reaches in the cupboard for plates, her hair pulled up in the messy ponytail. Arizona has seen Callie in many ways. Professional in her navy blue scrubs and white lab coat. Hot in her tight jeans and cleavage popping tops... but now? Now she is breathtakingly stunning. If you can look at someone first thing in the morning, with no filter, and still think they are the most beautiful thing you have ever seen... that has to mean something, right?

"Hey you. Good morning!" Callie happily chirps when she turns around and sees Arizona leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom, watching her with a smile on her face.

"Good morning." Arizona replies when she takes a seat at the bar. A cup of hot coffee is placed infront of her and a wink thrown her way. "Mmm... you make a damn good cup of coffee."

"Coffee and I have a good relationship." Callie replies over her shoulder and she starts to plate their breakfast.

"Should I be jealous?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Coffee is good and all... but I think you have it beat as my favorite thing. Especially after last night." Callie replies, wagging her eyebrows, causing the blonde to crack up and take another sip of the hot goodness.

Breakfast was consumed and idle chit chat took place. Arizona informed Callie how long she would in Seattle and the Latina couldn't have been more excited. Callie would definitely be using some of her reserved vacation days to spend time with Arizona. She just needed to let the Chief know. Shouldn't be a problem.

Just as Callie was putting away the dishes from breakfast, Arizona heard her phone ding, indicating a text message. She debated to let it go unread because she was simply enjoying herself too much watching Callie dancing around the kitchen, but she reluctantly got up when it dinged a second time. They were both from her brother.

_Hey sis! Guess who's moving to Seattle? This guy! Yeah baby!_

Arizona laughed and checked the next message.

_Stop hogging the sexy lady and get your asses to my hotel room. We're taking Seattle by storm!_

Arizona once again cracked up and earned herself a quizzical look from Callie. Handing her phone to her, Callie too started cracking up. This was good news. Callie genuinely liked Tim and this was going to be a good thing. Now if only Arizona were moving to Seattle. She had to clear her thoughts before a frown could be seen on her face.

"I guess we're spending the day with my crazy brother." Arizona quips as she enters Callie's bedroom to gather some clothes for the day, Callie closely following her to do the same.

"It seems that way. Shower?"

"Oh yeah."

XOXOXO

"Uhh..." Arizona was speechless. Callie has yet again made her speechless. And she wasn't the only one. Tim was standing beside her with pretty much the same expression on his face.

"You're up Tim!" Callie happily announces when she leaves the cage and hands Tim her bat and helmet. "What?" She asks after she's met with two sets of wide sparkling blue eyes. Tim was the first to break the staring contest.

"What the hell was _that_?!" He asks, pointing to the batting cages they were standing next to.

"What?" Callie shrugs, a smug smile playing across her face.

"When were you going to tell us you're Babe Ruth with boobs?" Tim asks seriously, his face not wavering, but his question made both Callie and Arizona laugh. Tim was pretty hilarious.

"It's no big deal. I played softball pretty much my whole childhood until I got out of college." Callie casually mentions, not missing the look of lust cross Arizona's eyes. Callie wasn't aware of this yet, but Arizona had a thing for athletic type girls. Callie just kept getting better and extremely hotter.

"Well shit, how am I going to follow that?" Tim asks himself as he puts on the helmet and enters the cage, getting warmed up with a few practice swings before Callie starts the machine. Once he signaled he was ready, Callie inserted the coins and started the machine. As Tim took his first swing and missed, they heard him grumble and watched him hit his helmet with his hand and got situated in his stance again. He looked mighty proud of himself when his next swing connected with the ball.

"You know, what you did in there? Super hot." Arizona says as she watches Tim, not looking in Callie's direction. She needed to calm down before she took Callie into the bathroom and had her way with her. Apparently she has reformed back to her horny teenage years because she can't seem to get enough of the breathtaking Latina.

"Oh yeah? I didn't know you had a thing for softball players." Callie responds, doing her best not to smirk at the way Arizona's legs crossed a little tighter than seemed necessary. "I would have mentioned it a lot sooner if I had known."

Just as Arizona was going to respond, Tim leaves the cage mumbling something about it being rigged and hands off his bat to his sister.

The trio finish up at the batting cages and decide to grab some lunch at the concession stand. Tim, having talked them into even coming with him today, told them to find a spot to sit and he'd order and pay for the food. Arizona and Callie took this opportunity to be closer to one another. Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist and squeezed a little. Arizona loved the feeling she got when she was in Callie's arms. They felt safe and secure. Like nothing bad could happen as long as she was being held by this amazing woman. Once they picked out a spot to eat, they sat next to each other and waited for Tim. They got a few lingering looks from a couple of guys that were sitting at the next table, but they shrugged it off. Hey, they were hot seperately, but together? Nothing compared.

"Are you having fun?" Callie asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I am. I'm with my two favorite people, what's more fun than that?"

Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona's temple and smiled at the blonde, causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach. Damn that smile.

"Here you go ladies. I pretty much got everything on the menu." Tim announces and sits two trays down full of random food. The three enjoy their lunch and talked about what they were going to do next. Arizona suggested mini golf, Tim wanted to do the bumper boats, but Callie won with her suggestion of going go-cart racing.

Once they were all full, they threw away their trash and made their way to the go-carts. Tim was talking a big game, saying he was going to wipe the floor with them since Callie seemed to show them up at the batting cages. Arizona on the other hand, just remained silent. She wasn't about to talk a big game. She was more of a silent egotist. She was going to let her skills speak for themselves. They waited in line for about 15 minutes and when it was their turn, they each picked their cars. Arizona picking a pink sparkly one, Tim choosing a black one and Callie choosing a dark red one. Helmets and seat belts secured, they waited for the green light. Once it flashed, they all three took off. Tim was out ahead of the ladies, but not by much. Arizona was in second with Callie close behind her. For all the smack talking Tim did, he kept bumping into the side of the course and when he slid into it for the fourth time, Arizona took the opportunity to glide past him and get a huge lead on both of her competitors. On the fourth lap, it was neck and neck between the three. Tim, not wanting to get beat by his sister or Callie, swerved his car and bumped Callie's into the wall, officially making her lose her position. Arizona, seeing the whole thing was filled with even more determination to wipe the floor with her brother. Her cart seemed to know it was serious business because it felt like it picked up speed. With Tim on her tail, she crossed the finish line in first place, taking a victory lap around the course. When she was close to the end, she stopped to check on Callie.

"Babe, you okay?" Arizona asks, concern lacing her voice. Apparently the hit from Tim stalled the motor of her cart and she was now stuck on the track, waiting for a worker to come help her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Finish your lap. I'll meet you up front." Callie responded, flashing Arizona a sincere smile. Arizona returned the smile and took off.

When Callie finally was able to get off the course and met up with Arizona and Tim, she could tell that Arizona was giving Tim a hard time about what he did.

"You and your damn competitiveness. You could've hurt her!" Arizona scolds her brother, who is looking like a wounded puppy right about now. Callie comes up behind Arizona and cirlces her waist with her arms.

"It's okay Arizona. I'm fine and it was all in good fun. Now... I don't know about you two, but I'm beat. How about we call it a day and then tomorrow, after I get off work, we can go out to dinner?" Getting two nods of confirmation, they leave and the ladies head back to Callie's apartment while Tim goes back to his hotel room.

XOXOXO

"I had a really great time today." Callie says as her and Arizona are laying in her bed.

As soon as they got back to Callie's apartment, they went straight to the bedroom. They did have to celebrate their individual victories afterall.

"Me too. I'm really glad you and Tim seem to get along."

"He's great. It will be fun with him moving to Seattle." Callie casually mentions, not missing the frown etched on Arizona's face. "What's with the face?"

"He's moving to Seattle. You're in Seattle. I'm in Baltimore."

"Yeah..." Callie sighs, the shift in the conversation not lost on her.

"I work at one of the best, if not the best, hospitals in the country. So why am I so sad?"

"Is it because you wish _you _were moving to Seattle too?"

"Maybe. It's just... I know I'll be here for two weeks, but that's not nearly enough time with you. I work at John's Hopkins, but I don't feel like I'm being used their properly. The Head of Pediatrics isn't retiring anytime soon, and I want to grow. Not be stuck in the same position for however many years it takes for him to retire."

"Apply at Seattle Grace Mercy West. The Head of Peds is a douchebag that I'm sure Webber would be more than happy to get rid of. You're amazing and he knows it. He was practically drooling all over you when you flew in for that case we worked on together."

"Calliope..."

"I'm serious Arizona. Webber would hire you in a heartbeat."

"I don't know. That's a serious life change. Moving across country."

"Yeah, but it's not like you're moving somewhere you hate. Your brother is here, Seattle Grace Mercy West is an incredible hospital... I'm here."

Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and could see the silent pleading. Callie wanted to be around her just as much as she wanted to be around Callie, and two weeks just wasn't enough. Then again, she didn't want to make a major life decision on just a whim. And what if Webber wouldn't hire her? Yeah, she believed Callie when she said Webber was impressed with her... he told her as much, but it's much different with being impressed with someone and hiring them for a spot that's already filled.

"I'll think about it."

_**A/N Sorry this has taken awhile to get posted. Crazy work schedule. **_

_**A/N Taking a poll of what people want to see in this story that was in the show. **_

_**A)Gary Clark rampage through the hospital.**_  
_**B)Africa.**_  
_**C)Callie's parents disapproving of her and Arizona's relationship.**_  
_**D)Plane crash.**_  
_**E)Callie throwing Arizona a surprise birthday party.**_  
_**F)Callie getting chicken pox**_  
_**G)Any other storyline that you can think of lol **_

_**Let me know and most votes, I will write into this story. This chapter was just a fun little chapter to write and I had fun doing it :) ONE WEEK TIL SEASON 10!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"You know, I think I should confess something." Arizona randomly announces while she and Callie were having lunch together in the hospital cafeteria.

Callie had unfortunately been paged in at a ridiculous early hour and had to leave the blonde bombshell in bed. Lucky for her though, she was now in the company of said blonde bombshell and enjoying a nice lunch. As nice as lunch in a hospital cafeteria could be anyway.

"Oh? What would that be?" Callie inquires.

"I kind of knew about you before coming here for that surgery."

"Huh?"

"Well, when Dr. Webber called me to talk about that surgery, he suggested that I work with his Head of Orthopedics. I didn't know who it was, so I asked him. He told me your name and said you were the best he had ever seen. After I got off the phone with him after making arrangements, I ended up finding a video of you from the TED Conference. The way you delivered your speech and the fact that you had literally made cartilage from jello incredibly impressed me. After I watched the video, I was super excited to work with you. I was kind of envious of you. Plus, you were super hot." Arizona finishes with a laugh and Callie can't help but join in the laughter. "But, I have to say... seeing you on a computer screen really didn't do your beauty justice." Arizona adds with a wink to the now profusely blushing Latina. It was kind of the most adorable thing the blonde has ever seen. Just as Callie was going to respond, a blonde intern came rushing over to their table.

"Dr. Torres! I just got switched to your service." The mystery intern announces, with a hint of an accent.

"Uh, okay? And you would be?" Callie asks, clearly confused. She had never seen this intern before and she wasn't aware that she would be getting a new one anytime soon.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Sadie. Sadie Harris." Arizona doesn't miss the way the intern eyes Callie. Those eyes raking over the Latina's scrub clad body like she was a delicious piece of meat. Arizona's hand tenses in Callie's and the Latina's eyes focus on Arizona and can see her jaw clenched and those heavenly blue eyes glaring daggers at Sadie.

"Nice to meet you Sadie. As you can see, I'm eating lunch with my girlfriend... so, go check the Ortho supply closet to make sure everything is stocked before my surgery in an hour." Callie instructs the intern, politely dismissing her.

"Uh, sure Dr. Torres." Sadie gets out before she leaves the table.

Once Sadie leaves the cafeteria, Callie returns her attention back to Arizona to see those blue eyes glazed over and misty. "Arizona... babe? Are you okay?" Callie immediately asks, tightening her hold on the blondes hand.

"Yeah... I uh..." Arizona swallows the lump that's formed in her throat before continuing. "You said girlfriend. You told her that I was your girlfriend. So I just need to know... Am I your girlfriend?"

Callie contemplates Arizona's question. Neither of them have asked the other outright to be the others girlfriend. It just _felt_ right to be together. They had both surprised the other with trips to their respective cities. They had had sex multiple times. Arizona is staying at Callie's apartment while she's in Seattle. They hold hands, talk effortlessly, kiss each other when the other leaves the room. So, it was very easy for Callie to answer Arizona's question. With a small laugh, Callie replies "Well, yeah."

The smile that takes over the blondes face is nothing short of breathtaking. Arizona gets up from her chair and settles herself in Callie's comfortable lap. "That makes me incredibly happy." The blonde breathes before she crashes their lips together. Both completely forgetting where they were for a moment. As they kiss, Mark and Lexie are silently watching from the far table to the right.

"I'm so happy for Callie. She deserves someone that makes her happy." Lexie comments, as they watch the couple end their kiss, both with blinding smiles on their faces.

"Blondie better not break her heart." Mark mumbles as he takes a bite out of his shiny apple. He yelps when he gets hit in the bicep by his wife. "Ow! What the hell Lex?"

"Be happy for her Mark. Look at their faces! You can see the happiness shining from both of them."

Mark turns his attention towards his best friend and Arizona and his face softens. Arizona is climbing off of Callie's lap and going back to her seat, but they never break contact with their intertwined fingers. Their smiles lighting up the entire cafeteria. "Yeah, they look really happy." He finally admits, him and Lexie both sharing a smile of their own and continuing their lunch together.

XOXOXO

"What we got?" Callie calls out as she enters the trauma room she was paged to. There were several people already in the middle of working on the patient as she snapped on some gloves.

"37 year old male, fell from the roof of his house while trying to fix some missing shingles. Both legs appear to be broken and his right hand was crushed."

"Book an OR. I need to reset the bones in his leg if he has any chance of wanting to walk again. After I reset the bones in his leg, I'll move to his hand." Callie barks at the interns and Trauma attending. People move as soon as those words were said and Callie leaves the room to get ready for a long surgery.

Meanwhile, Arizona is still in the cafeteria, talking to a couple of the nurses she made friends with the last time she was in Seattle, when she feels someone come up behind her. She turns around to see Mark Sloan looking down at her.

"Hey Mark." Arizona says happily. Her and Callie just established themselves as a couple, why wouldn't she be happy?

"A word?" Mark asks and points towards the hall. Arizona nods and excuses herself.

"Yes?" Arizona asks once they make it to the surprisingly empty hallway.

"What are your intentions with Callie?" Mark asks, getting straight to the point. He crosses his arms across his chest and squares his shoulders.

"Well... if I really have to answer your question, my intentions are to make her as happy as she makes me. I've never met anyone like Calliope and I don't think I will ever meet someone else like her."

"That's good. Next question... how do you plan on making her happy if you live in Baltimore and her here?"

Arizona pales when he asks that question. This damn distance was going to be a hurdle for their new relationship. Arizona never imagined falling for someone who lived across the country. She never imagined having to think about how she was going to see her girlfriend because that girlfriend lived thousands of miles away.

"Look, I'm not trying to rain on your parade. You obviously make Callie happy and I'm grateful for that. She's my best friend and the Godmother to my son. When she loves, she loves hard. She's the most loyal and fiercely protective person I know. I just don't want to see her hurt. She's been through too much already. Since you came into her life, she walks tall. Sure, when she won the Harper Avery, she was happy. When she was promoted to Head of Orthopedics, she was ecstatic... but she walks tall now. Her shoulders don't drag the ground. Her smile doesn't dim. Her eyes are brighter than I've ever seen. And I'm pretty sure it's all because of you." Mark runs a hand through his salt and pepper hair and continues. "I see the way she looks at you. I've never seen her look at someone like that, and I've known her for 7 years. I don't want to have to pick her off the ground if you knock her down. Please, just take care of her heart... because it's in your hands."

Mark doesn't give Arizona time to respond before he walks off. Feeling a weight lift off his shoulders with finally being able to tell Arizona everything he was thinking. Callie may be the most protective person he knew, but he was also protective.

Arizona just stands in the hallway, essentially frozen in her spot. What Mark just told her made her heart soar and ache at the same time. While she was incredibly happy to know that she made Callie _that _happy, it also ached to know that she would have to go back to Hopkins and leave Callie here. She doesn't want to leave. She doesn't want to be without Callie everyday. Phone calls, text messages and Skype sessions can only do so much.

"Ah Dr. Robbins, just the woman I was looking for. I heard you were at the hospital today." Dr. Webber says, breaking Arizona out of her thoughts. "What brings you to Seattle Grace Mercy West?" He asks as she comes to stand beside the still shocked Peds surgeon. She visably shakes her head to get her thoughts together.

"Uh, I'm in Seattle for a little bit visiting someone."

"That someone wouldn't happen to be my Head of Orthopedics would it?" Webber asks, a smirk playing across his face. Word had already gotten out about their display in the cafeteria.

"Uhh.. I um... yes sir?" Arizona stammers through her response, going red. Webber let's out a belly laugh and pats Arizona's shoulders.

"No need to be embarrassed Dr. Robbins. Dr. Torres is a great person. Consider yourself lucky."

"I really do." Arizona replies with a dimpled smile. "You said you were looking for me Dr. Webber?" She asks, swiftly changing the subject.

"Come to my office. There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

XOXOXO

It's been a month since Arizona left Seattle again, and since then, the couple have done everything they could to keep their relationship solid. Callie, being the Head of her department, was able to arrange her schedule so she could have a set time off everynight and by some good Karma, Arizona's schedule started to sync with Callie's. Seemed a little off that that would actually happen, but she wasn't questioning it. Everynight, they would Skype each other for hours, talking about anything and everything. During the day, they would text... during lunch breaks, they would talk to each other. One good thing about their situation was that since their couldn't be any physical intimacy, their emotional intimacy flourished. They got to know everything about each other. Family, friends, childhood stories, likes and dislikes, fears, plans for the future... everything.

Right now though, Callie was sulking. Callie was hurt. Callie was disappointed.

Arizona had informed her the day before that she and Teddy were taking a little trip to New York for a little getaway. It was probably irrational, but Callie thought if she had time to go to New York for a trip, she could have easily come to Seattle to see her. She could have even brought Teddy. Just as long as Callie got to see Arizona, she was good.

So now, she was on her way to the conference room for their weekly Head meeting and she was having a bad day already. She hadn't talked to Arizona since she informed her of her little trip and now she was going to sit through a boring meeting before she could even go to her office.

Mark comes running up to her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"What's up buttercup? Turn that frown upside down. What's the deal pickle?" Mark fires off in rapid succession, making the brunette laugh, despite her sullen mood.

"Just missing Arizona. I haven't talked to her since last night and now she's not answering her phone. She said her and Teddy were taking a trip to New York for a little getaway." Callie says, the last part with a little annoyance. Callie doesn't want Arizona to neglect her friends... she just misses her and is also a little jealous of Teddy.

"Torres, lighten up. She's allowed to go to New York if she wants to. Cut her some slack." Mark offhandedly says as they both stroll into the conference room, taking a seat next to each other and grabbing a pastry to munch on.

15 minutes later, Dr. Webber comes through the door and goes to the head of the table as always. He does his usual welcome speech and 10 minutes into it, Mark interrupts him.

"Wait... we've been here for 10 minutes, but I see we're missing a Head. Where's Stark?" He asks and just then, everyone starts to ask the same. "Stark may be a lot of things... he's an ass most of the time, but he's a punctual ass. What's the deal?"

"Well, if you would let me get to it... I'll tell you." Webber responds, rolling his eyes at the impatience of his surgeons. "Dr. Robert Stark is no longer employed here at Seattle Grace Mercy West. We had a difference of opinion about his contract renewal and he chose to not continue his employment here. He worked out the last month of his contract, but now he is officially not employed by Seattle Grace Mercy West."

The surgeons are struck speechless. How had they not known about this? Gossip around this hospital goes at warp speed. One person coughs the wrong way and in 15 minutes, they are pregnant with the janitors baby.

"So what? We don't have a Head of Pediatrics?" Derek Shepherd asks, all eyes now focused on the smirking Chief.

"We do have a new Head of Pediatrics. Someone I think will revitalize the department to where it needs to be. Someone who takes innitiative. Someone with an outstanding surgery success rate." Webber replies, watching the impatient faces glued on him.

"Well? Who is this outstanding new Head of Peds?" Callie finally asks after Webber takes too long.

Just then, the door opens and in walks the very last person Callie thought she would see.

Arizona Robbins.

In a Seattle Grace Mercy West lab coat. With a monkey?

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest member of the Seattle Grace Mercy West team, the _new_ Head of Pediatrics... Dr. Arizona Robbins." Webber announces, a giant smile on his face.

While everyone claps and welcomes the newest addition, Callie is struck speechless. Is this for real? She's not being Punk'd? Arizona is actually going to be working in the same hospital as her? She will be living in the same city? Holy. Shit.

"Thank you all so much for the warm welcome. I'm extremely excited to be here and can't wait to work with all of you everyday." Arizona happily says, locking eyes with her wide eyed, jaw dropped girlfriend.

Arizona sits down next to the Chief and the meeting goes on as usual.

When they are all dismissed, everyone leaves except for Callie and Arizona. Callie still can't wrap her mind around what has happened today. She's shocked. She's elated. She's happy. She's excited. She's also very curious as to how this all happened.

"Calliope?" Arizona carefully asks as she comes to sit next to the brunette.

"You... you're going to be working here?" Callie dumbly asks.

"Yes."

"And you've known about it since when?"

"Webber came to me when I was here visitng you, asking if I'd take the job. We hashed out the details. I wanted to surprise you... are you mad?"

"What?! No of course not. This is the best news ever!" Callie giddly replies, getting out of her chair and launching herself at her girlfriend. Their lips crash together and the amount of happiness between the two is breathtaking.

"I love you." Arizona says when the kiss comes to an end. She's been holding in those words for weeks now and she couldn't contain them anymore.

Callie looks deep into Arizona's eyes, checking for any signs of hesitancy or doubt. She finds none.

"You do?" She breathlessly asks.

Arizona tucks a strand of dark hair behind Callie's ear and smiles lovingly at the woman sitting in her lap. "I do."

"I love you too."

_**A/N Bam! A lot of fluff. I need it considering we're only about 45 hours or so away from Season 10 and the peeks I've seen...OH, Callie is pissssssed! So I needed some fluff. Hope you enjoy it! Taking some things readers have suggested into consideration for this story. Keep the ideas coming! **_


	10. Chapter 10

"Cal Cal." Camden whispers to his sleeping Aunt. He had been so excited to see her this morning because he hadn't seen her in 4 days. The Sloan family had taken a trip to California and they had gotten back pretty late last night and he was dead to the world when they trudged up to their apartment. Lexie was already at the hospital and Mark was off for the day. He tried to convince Camden that he would see Callie this afternoon, but he wasn't having it. He wanted to see Callie first thing this morning.

When Callie didn't stir, he poked her cheek with his little finger. That did it. Big brown eyes fluttered open and a sleepy smile graces Callie's face when she sees her favorite little guy smiling at her. She surprises him by suddenly reaching her arms out and grabbing his little body, bringing him into the bed with her. They giggle for a couple of seconds and Camden gets comfy.

"Hey Cam. You're here early." Callie says as she wraps her arms around him and kisses his forehead.

"Missed you." Camden mumbles as he lays down and stares up at Callie. He wraps his little arm around Callie but stops when he feels another arm that isn't hers. "Cal Cal... someone is in your bed." He whispers to her, eyes wide. The look on his face is priceless and Callie can't help but laugh.

"Yes there is. You remember Arizona?" Camden nods is head in confirmation. "Well, she stayed the night last night. So, we have to be extra quiet so she can sleep. Let's get out of bed really gentle and go make some breakfast for her. Deal?"

"Deal." He whispers again, taking to heart what his Aunt said. He creeps out from under the covers and tip toes out of the room and into the kitchen, where his Dad already has a pot of coffee brewing. He marches right up to him and points his finger at Mark, "Daddy, be very quiet. Dr. Zo is sleeping." Camden says quietly but sternly. Mark just stares at the back of his retreating son with his mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

While Cam is in the living room, Callie turns on her other side and is facing a sleeping Arizona. It had been a month since Arizona surprised Callie with the news that she was now the new Head of Pediatrics at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Since then, Arizona has been staying at her brother's apartment on the nights she isn't completely wrapped in the safe arms of Callie. It had been the best month of Callie's life and she couldn't imagine it getting any better.

They have shared nights of nothing but knock down, drag out, free for all sex. As soon as they stepped through Callie's door, they were on each other as if their lives depended on it.

They've shared nights where they would share a nice homemade dinner, choose a movie and cuddle on the couch the whole night.

They took every opportunity to be with each other now that they actually _could_ be with each other and they were loving it. They were in a secure and loving relationship and they couldn't get enough of each other.

"Wake up beautiful." Callie whispers as she places soft kisses on Arizona's neck as she shifts in the bed. Callie can't help the smile that takes over her face when Arizona let's out a happy contented sigh. The blonde was just too damn cute for words.

"Mmm... hey." Arizona sleepily says as she opens her eyes and is met with the most beautiful sight. A smiling Callie. She's never been one to bask in someone's beauty so early in the morning. Usually there was bed head, bad morning breath and just general annoyance of being woken up before you're ready...but with Callie, she finds herself not annoyed in the least bit. Infact, she was wondering why she hadn't been woken up sooner if her reward was looking at the beautiful face of her girlfriend.

"Cam and Mark are in the kitchen. I'm going to go brush my teeth... then, my love, Cam and I are going to make you breakfast." Callie says as she lays a lingering kiss on her girlfriends lips. They both hum with satisfaction as their tongues meet for the first time of the day. "Take your time getting up."

Arizona watches Callie get out of bed, swaying her hips in the teeny tiny sleep shorts Callie insisted on wearing the night before. It should be illegal to look that magnificent first thing in the morning. When Callie comes out of the bathroom, she bends down and kisses Arizona's waiting lips and takes off into the kitchen. The blonde just lays her head back down on the pillow and sighs. Her life was good. She was the Head of Pediatrics at one of the best hospitals in the country, she is in a relationship with a woman she is sure is the love of her life, her brother is safe and lives in Seattle and she's making new friends.

Once she smells bacon cooking in the kitchen, she knows it's time to get up and start the day. She and Callie have the day off and were planning on going apartment hunting. Arizona appreciated that her brother let her stay with him and said she could for as long as she needed, but she was sure as hell getting tired of walking in on her brother and some random chick in the process of tearing up the living room. So, she asked Callie if she would go with her to look at some apartments she found online. Callie agreed but wasn't so enthusiastic about it.

When Arizona opens the bedroom door and looks out into the kitchen, she is met with a breathtaking sight. Her amazing girlfriend and the always adorable Camden plating up breakfast for everyone. Arizona's mind momentarily drifts off to the thoughts of maybe watching _her_ family doing this. Making breakfast for them in the morning, getting morning cuddles, playing all day at the park. She knows she's getting way ahead of herself, but she can't help but picture that life with Callie. She's never pictured her life with kids in it. She wasn't against having them... she just never found someone who made her want to have kids. With Callie though, she can't keep the thoughts away.

"Good morning Camden." Arizona says as she sits down at the breakfast bar and is immediately met with a steaming cup of coffee and a smile from Callie. "Mmm... thank you love."

"Morning Dr. Zo. We make you breakfast!" The little boy replies, showing off his Sloan grin. Since Arizona moved to Seattle, she's gotten to spend a lot of time with Camden and she absolutely adores the little boy. He definitely has the charm of a Sloan and a big heart just like Callie and Lexie. He's a very lucky boy to have so much love in his life and Arizona feels honored to be apart of it.

"I see that. You did a great job buddy!" Arizona praises Camden and ruffles his hair, getting him to giggle. Once breakfast is ready, everyone digs in and eats in silence. When everyone is finished, Mark and Camden leave the apartment, going to get ready for their "Man Day" as Mark likes to put it. Arizona and Callie retreat back to the bedroom to pick out their clothes for the day and take a shower together.

Within an hour, they are both ready for the day and leave Callie's apartment on the hunt for an apartment for Arizona.

XOXOXO

"I'm starting to get convinced that there are absolutely no good apartments around here." Arizona exclaims as they leave the fourth apartment for the day. Every one she has looked at today just didn't feel right. They were either too big for just her, or not in the right area that she would like. She was starting to get a little discouraged.

"Well, when you spend all of your time at my apartment, you start to get a little biased. My apartment is amazing." Callie replies, throwing a little hint in Arizona's direction. Callie knows they've only been together for a short period but she was pretty sure that Arizona was the love of her life and she didn't want to spend anytime away from her that she didn't have to. Plus, she lived right across the street from the hospital. Real estate was all about location location location and in this instance, the location couldn't have been more perfect.

"Yeah I know. I wish your building had any vacancies. I'd jump on that opportunity real quick." Arizona says as she flips through her phone, getting the address for the next apartment she was supposed to be seeing, not seeing the look of hurt and disappointment in Callie's eyes.

"Yeah too bad."

XOXOXO

Around 8pm, the ladies make their way into Callie's apartment after seeing the last apartment. Arizona was getting frustrated that she couldn't find one that she liked and she was a little worried about Callie's mood shift. Since earlier that day, Callie had been quiet and withdrawn. Not making eye contact and just shaking her head when asked a question.

"Hey are you okay?" Arizona finally asks as she goes into Callie's bedroom to see that she's changing out of her clothes and into some pajamas.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Callie answers with her back still turned to Arizona.

"Really? Because you've been pretty quiet all evening and hardly look me in the eyes. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Callie answers shortly and moves past Arizona to go into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine. Callie wastes no time in opening the bottle and pouring herself a large glass. She needs it.

"Calliope... tell me what's wrong." The blonde pleads when she sees Callie taking a large gulp of wine and sit it on the table.

"You know... I was going to ask you to move in here with me." Callie finally blurts out. Arizona's eye go wide and her jaw drops at the admission. "Yeah, I figured your face would look like that. You made it pretty clear to me today that the thought of living here with me never entered your mind... so, that's what's wrong." Callie finishes her wine and puts the glass in the sink before walking towards her bedroom. "If you'll excuse me, I'm tired and have to be at work early in the morning." The brunette slams the door to her bedroom, making Arizona jump in her spot.

Arizona stays frozen in her spot. Of course she's thought about moving in with Callie. She just didn't want to bring it up, thinking that it was probably way too soon. They had only been dating for a short while. Sure, they were inlove and told each other that often, but actually living together was something she didn't think could be taken lightly. It was a big step that she _was_ ready to take. She can also see how her words and actions today could hurt Callie's feelings. She didn't mean to hurt her girlfriends feelings. She had no idea that Callie had thought about them moving in together. They obviously need to do better at the communicating.

Arizona contemplated on leaving and going back to her brothers so she can give Callie some space, but that thought was thrown away when she heard the strangled sob come from the bedroom her girlfriend just walked into. Throwing her things on the counter, she hesitantly opens the bedroom door and is heartbroken at the sight she's met with. Callie is laying in the middle of the bed, knees curled and tears streaming down her face. Arizona rushes to the bed and climbs in, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"I'm so sorry Calliope... I didn't think you'd want to live together so soon. Of course I've thought about it. I love you and I want to build a life with you. That's the first step you know, moving in together." Arizona whispers as she brushes the tears off Callie's face.

"You don't have to say anything..." Callie starts but is interrupted when Arizona kisses her lips.

"I want to say something. I love you Calliope... with everything that I am. I want to build a life together. I want to live together. Wake up every morning wrapped in your arms and go to bed everynight the same way. It's all I've been able to think about since I moved here. I fall inlove with you more and more everyday. I guess it's my fault that I didn't bring it up and I am so sorry for that, but I _do_ want to live with you."

"You do?"

Arizona smiles, her dimples out in full force, "I do."

Callie tangles her fingers through blonde tresses and brings their lips together in a passionate kiss full of love, promises, committment, and a bright future for the both of them.

"I love you so much." The brunette says after air becomes a necessity.

"I love you too."

XOXOXO

"How do you have so much stuff?"

"I like to shop."

"Obviously."

It's been 2 weeks since the couple decided to move in together and they are now moving all of Arizona's stuff into the apartment. It would have been sooner, but their work schedules clashed the past 2 weeks, so today is the first day they have off together and they are using it to move every single thing Arizona has into _their_ apartment. Callie had surprised Arizona with a revised copy of the lease that included her name and all she had to do was sign it. She happily did and the sealed this big step with a loving kiss.

"Hey this shit is heavy. A little help?" Tim gasps as he's carrying a big box with what he suspects is bricks. It wouldn't be too far fetched considering that's his sisters go-to weapon when threatening someone. Callie and Arizona quickly come to the rescue and help him carry the box into the living room. That being the last of Arizona's things, the couple just stand and look around. Both imagining how it's going to bed when everything is finally in place.

"Thanks for the help brother." Arizona says as she pats Tim on the shoulder. "And thanks for letting me stay with you when I first got here." She adds, getting a dimpled smile from Tim.

"No problem sis. I'm gonna get going. Got a hot date!" He gives Callie and Arizona hugs and kisses their cheeks and is gone in a flash, leaving the couple alone for the first time today.

Callie comes up behind Arizona, wraps her arms around the blondes waist and rests her chin on her shoulder. "Welcome home baby."

_**A/N More fluff coming your way. Also thinking about adding some new characters and bringing in some favorite characters of mine. Specifically Addison Montgomery :) She's always been a favorite of mine and I'm holding onto hope that she makes an appearance in Season 10 of GA. **_

_**A/N2 Holy. Crap! The premier was intense! Callie was soooooo pissed and I think rightfully so. But that last scene when Arizona shows up and Derek and Meredith's and is basically pleading Callie to see Sofia, god... my heart went out to her. JCap is looking all kinds of amazing in the sneak peeks for episode 3 and I cannot wait to see what they have instore for Calzona. I know Callie is still pissed and it's good to see Arizona trying to work things out, but I think it's going to take more. And hellllloooo short haircut for JCap! Circa Season 5! **_


	11. Authors Note! Sorry!

**I know, I know. You all hate Author's Notes and they're a pain in the ass when you're anticipating an actual chapter update. I just needed to let people know that I haven't stopped writing, but to let you know that my laptop decided to crap out on me last week and I'm just now getting everything back in working order. So, I'll start writing another chapter of Unexpected Love tonight and will hopefully have it posted sometime tomorrow. **

**Also, I recently got a promotion at work (Assistant Manager), so a lot of my time is spent training for this new position. It's pretty exciting and comes with a nice pay increase. So, unfortunately, my time is limited on my writing. I will however, write on my days off, whenever they may be. **

**For the readers inquiring about the sequel to You're My Star... **

**I have a few chapters written for it, but I want to have atleast 75% of it done before I post anything. That way, you're not waiting long for updates when I finally do post it. I'm thrilled to have a lot of people wanting the sequel and I want to do my best in giving you the best. I am also open to any ideas that anyone has for the sequel. Just PM me and we can discuss anything you would like. Same goes for Unexpected Love. **

**Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. I hope you've all had an amazing weekend. **

**Until next time! XO**


End file.
